Shattered Soul
by Gyaradosntd
Summary: HP gets kidnapped and tortured beyond belief! Once returned to Hogwarts, nobody's sure if he will ever be the same... CHAPTER 9 IS UP Sorri for the late-ness!!
1. Potter vs Uncle Vernon

A/N:Hello. This is my first fanfic ever. Please go easy on me. I had this fic in my head for a while now and it won't go away! Hahaha. Also be aware that there are some foul language here. I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Declaimer: I own Nothing of Harry Potter or any other chara. that The Great J.K. Rowling created. I own only the few chara. that I made.   
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"BOY!! GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!! Uncle Vernon yelled of the bottom of the stairway.  
  
Harry Potter snapped out of his trance of the events of last year in his fourth year at Hogwarts, as he was looking out the window of his room. It was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky. From Harry's point of view, the moon and stars was shining brightly throughout his gloomily room. But Harry didn't take pleasure from the night's sky that usually gave him. Ever since he came back to Privet Drive, he had not been his usual self. Sure, he may have acted like himself around other people but in his own little world that takes place in his room. Whenever he was left to wonder in his own thoughts, he would continuously blame himself for all the suffering of all his friends and other people that he knew.   
  
He let out a loud groan from his worn out bed. Harry dragged himself out of the room. But before he existed out, he took a quick glance at Hedwig's cage, which was at the moment, empty. With a deep sigh, he continues down the stairs.   
  
Once he took the last step off the staircase, Harry looked around to see if there was an audience. Unfortunately there was. Dudley, Harry's enormous sized cousin, was in the kitchen watching one of his favorite shows while eating cupcakes, chips and cookies that Aunt Petunia made for her sons's birthday but at the moment Dudley's beady eyes was fixed on Harry and Uncle Vernon with great interest and a smirk on his face.  
  
What else is new? Harry thought miserably.   
  
With that, Harry looked back at his purpled-faced uncle.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked through gritted teeth as he folded his arms across his chest, waiting impatiently.  
  
"Boy, don't you use that ungrateful tone with me and why on earth aren't you doing your chores that we gave you this morning?! For what I have seen and heard from your Aunt, you didn't finish them!" Uncle Vernon growled with suppressed rage to his 15 year old nephew.   
  
Uncle Vernon's fist was clenched at his side, longing to give the boy a beating or two for just being alive in his house.   
  
"I don't know why." Harry said coolly but his anger was building up quickly as his hands clenched to his side as well. His body was shaking a little, but not enough for Uncle Vernon to notice. "Oh wait...I think I do now, I just thought that I don't see the need to do everything you or Aunt Petunia putted on that list. First of all, I have done everything you asked without complaint and secondly, I did all those things yesterday."  
  
Uncle Vernon was now trembling with fury, his teeth bared and the vein on his head was throbbing, to Harry's satisfaction. His uncle's eyes was red with mingled fury and if it was possible, you could of seen steam coming out of his ears and gray smoke from his noise.  
  
"How dare you?" Uncle Vernon began slowly but his voice grew louder and faster with every word that came out of his mouth. "HOW DARE YOU?!? We gave you a home, gave YOU clothing on your slimy back. We could have let you die out there out of stravtation and this is the thanks we get?!? It was damn good of us to take you in. I knew that once I saw you at my doorstep, you would be just like those....those FREAKS you call your mother and father. Your father was just as lazy scrounger and good-for-nothing piece of filth as you are now. And your mother?! Ha! She was hideous girl who should have not gone to that freak school that your people go to. If she didn't, maybe she wouldn't be so bad. But then again, if she did live, she will probably be too ashamed to be near you because of your....problems"  
  
Harry was now shaking all over while his face was burning red with reckless rage. At that moment, Harry wanted to jump at his uncle and beat him into a pulp. There was enough venom in his eyes to kill a dragon. Harry and Uncle Vernon were glaring at each other with fire in their eyes but neither of them moved an inch. After what seemed like forever, Aunt Petunia gave a loud shriek from the kitchen.   
  
'BANG, BANG, BANG'  
  
Both Harry and Uncle Vernon jerked their heads to the location that the scream and the noise came from. What they saw was Aunt Petunia running out of the kitchen and dash up the stair, yelling something that niether Harry or his uncle could make out.   
  
Uncle Vernon ran to the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about was. But before he got near the kitchen door, Dudley came waddling out as fast as his short legs would carry him with terror in his eyes and ran right into Harry's uncle. When the two clashed into each other made the whole house shook. Harry would have been sniggering if he wasn't ready to kill his uncle.   
  
Uncle Vernon scrambled himself up from the floor and rushed into the kitchen where he found everything that was made of glass was all shattered into bits of pieces and was scattered on the kitchen floor. The TV was also on the floor broken and steam was coming out of it.   
  
It took Uncle Vernon a few seconds to register what had just happened. He raised his hands to grabbed a knot full of hair on his head as though trying to pull them from their roots and turned around to face the freak that had done this.   
  
"FIX THIS NOW!!" Uncle Vernon roared.  
  
But Harry wasn't in front of him anymore. Uncle Vernon looked franticly around for the boy who caused all the damage in the kitchen. He spotted Harry marching towards the door, with every footstep slamming to the ground, his hands still knotted in a fist.  
  
"Don't you turn your back on me boy! Come back here and fix all this destruction now!!"  
  
Harry yanked the door open with a loud 'crash' that could have wakened up the whole neighborhood. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He knew what to expect from them. He didn't care what they say to him, which is if it was about him or his school. But he would never, EVER take the insults that Uncle Vernon had said about his parents. He took pride in his parents.   
  
"COME BACK HERE!" Uncle Vernon bellowed as he burst out of the house after Harry. "I swear, if you don't fix this, I'll-"  
  
Harry spun around to face his uncle. His eyes fixed on the man that had insulted his parents with a bloodthristy stare.  
  
"You'll what? Kill me?" Harry said with a calm but shakily voice that was ice cold rage. "You know, I would absolutely love to see you try. I know a person that tried to kill me many times before now. And look at me...I'm still alive. I had enogh of this. I'm leaving. If you follow me...well, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
With that Harry stormed off into the night.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A/N: That's all for now. Please Review so that I have an idea what else to add if there is anything missing. The next chapter will be a little shorter then this one but it will be pretty good. I'll add the next chapter only if I see at least 12 more Reviews. Thanks to all that do. 


	2. Captor's Advantage

A/N: Thank you to those who Reviewed my story. Even though I told you guy (and gals) that after 12 Reviews, I would continue writing but I decieded that you have waited long enough. Hehehe. Well I hope you will enjoy.  
Declaimer: I own Nothing of Harry Potter or any other chara. that The Great J.K. Rowling created. I own only the few chara. that I made.   
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Anger was still surging through Harry's veins, listening to the frantic thumping of his heart. He began to walk down the street so that he could clear his anger and thoughts. He was walking on the sidewalk that was lit with street lamps which bathed Privet Drive in a bright golden light, allowing Harry to see where he was going. He wasn't going anywhere specifically.   
  
How dare he? Harry thought with burning rage. iWhat gives him the right to talk about my parents that way?  
  
Harry's was looking at the ground while he was walking with a dazed look on his face. After a few minutes of walking, Harry was beginning to panic. He knew that he had done some serious magic at the house. Last time when he did magic, he got lucky because the ministry was worried that Sirius Black would harm him if he was expelled from school. But now Harry couldn't think of anyway of getting out of it this time. He knew that if the Ministry would be looking for him right now. Probably to tell him that he will be expelled from Hogwarts. His heart was now hurting from thinking about being expelled. What was he going to do now. He couldn't run away from the ministry. He tried that already and they found him within a few hours. What's the point in fighting if you know the outcome of the situation?  
  
Harry continued down the street but at a much slower pace with his hands behind his back in deep thought.   
  
The boy was too preoccupied with his problems to notice that someone was stalking him. Harry was so convinced that Privet Drive was protected from dark wizards, that he don't seem to be worried about anyone in the neighborhood who would seek him harm.   
  
He was quickly shaking out of his withdrawn state and back into the reality that was his in by a sensation in the back of his neck. Harry stopped slowly. A swish of a cloak and soft footsteps that was coming from behind came into a halt.   
  
Uh oh Harry thought.  
  
But before Harry could turn around to see his stalker or to even react, someone grabbed him by the arm and twisted it behind his back so that he couldn't move it without breaking or causing more pain. Harry gasped and arched his back to ease the pain that had suddenly taken into effect. He pain was almost unbearable. He could feel the person's uneven breath against his neck. From behind, an arm came out so that Harry could see but he didn't recognize it. Unluckily, there was a knife in the palm of it. It quickly went up to his neck and stopped inches away from the skin. Harry was now having trouble breathing. He was scared but he wasn't going to show it. He didn't move a muscle, afraid of what might happen if he did. When a few moments went by, the knife was lowed and moved out of sight. Harry sighed in relief. At first, Harry thought that his captor would let him go so Harry could be let in on the joke but the person that was still holding his arm behind him twisted it a little. Harry shutted his eyes tightly and gasped again. Harry assumed that was to let him know that Harry wasn't getting away that easily then he knew right away that this was no joke. Harry slowly opened his eyes but found out that his vision was now blurry and his face felt empty without his glasses. Luckily he didn't hear breaking glass.  
  
Harry waited to see what was going to happen to him next. Harry heard a small 'pop' from behind him again. Slowly out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the hand came back out. At first he thought it would be the knife that would finish him off for good. He almost welcomed the death but he didn't fancy a death that he couldn't defend himself. Instead of the knife that came out however, was a bottle of a light purple liquid. Harry looked at it curiously and suspiciously because Harry had no way of knowing what it was. It was lifted to his mouth. Harry laughed uneasily in his mind.  
  
Like I would!  
  
Harry had thought too soon because without warning, Harry's arm was being twisted once again but this time a little more than before. Harry opened his mouth to scream, but before he could make a sound, the liquid was emptied into his mouth and at the same time his captor let go of Harry's arm. The sudden lack of support from his captor caused Harry crumbled to the ground with a 'thud'. Suddenly, his head was throbbing with pain when he banged his head on the rough surface and laying there going in and out of consciousness. Harry blinked franticly, trying to clear his head and vision. He curled up with his hands pressed against his stomach, coughing, in a futile effort to rid his body of the strange liquid. Finally giving up the undertake, Harry gathered all of he last wits to look at the person who had done this to him. His vision was not clear but he could only make out that his captor had blond hair.   
  
"You have met your doom, Potter." Harry's captor hissed.  
  
And that was the last words Harry heard, before he world blacked out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: That all for now. Sorry for it being so short but it will get better soon, very soon. (grinning evilly) I hope you liked it. Please Review!! Don't be shy in telling me if I need to improve anything. I might take you advise and use it! I might update again, if I have 18 Reviews. Thanks. :-)  
  
Thank yous for all the pplz that reviewed:  
  
ElvenRanger- Don't worry. I hope it goes somewhere also.  
  
Lei Dumbledore-Thanks! I appreciate the good comment. I hope that I just I can continue with good chapters for all the rest.  
  
della luna- Thanks. I will, but you will have to wait in the meantime. Hehehe.  
  
Lady Geuna-LOL! Yea...Harry is trashing their house huh? You will see in the next chapter. It's so great!  
  
Alaskantiger-I'm hurrying....(panting).....lol.  
  
DracoStar- Aww....you don't have to do that. I hope it will be awesome as well.  
  
Draconic Ragnorock- Thanks you for the suggestion. I have an idea what you mean but I don't see where else I can add to the story other than I already have. Please inform me what you think is best. Don't worry about the story being gruesome enough. I like them like that. But please tell me if there anything you want me to add to it.  
  
Bradhadair- Thanks for the comment. I appreciate it.  
  
CNJ- LOL. Yea...he does turn red when he's angry huh? Thanks, I will continue. 


	3. What's going to happen?

A/N:WOW!! I didn't expected sooo many Reviews in such a short time. I checked the very next day that I posted and it already reached 18 Reviews. I couldn't believe it.Thanks you guys. I didn't know that my story was that good. I just hope that I can live up to your expectations in the future chapters. Sorry that I had to make you wait for this for soo long after I said I might posted again after 18 of them. But I had to see if there were going to be more reviews. What is this!?!? I babbling here. (slapping my left hand with my right) Shame on me! Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this one as well. Thanks again.   
  
Declaimer:I own Nothing of Harry Potter or any other chara. that The Great J.K. Rowling created. I own only the few chara. that I made.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Chapter 3  
  
Uncle Vernon watched Harry striding out of sight. Ungrateful little rodent. He thought angrily.  
With that, he went back inside the house and slammed the door behind him, still red in the face. Without looking at anything, except where he was heading, he stomped to the kitchen and sat down in the only chair that was still standing next to the dinner table. He was too forced on where he was going that he didn't notice two figures following him at a distance. Uncle Vernon quickly cleard it with his bare hands with one swipe, which caused all of the ruins from the table to crash to the floor. Uncle Vernon roughly sat down and lifted his fit above his head and brought it down so fast that it became a blur as it crashed down on the table. With a sickening crack, the table was spit in two and crumpled to the floor, which only made the man even more angerier at his nephew. When he looked up to review the damage again, he saw a white faced woman and a plumped size boy standing in front of him, who was trying to hide behind his mother's back, which was unsuccessful at the kitchen door.   
  
"What?" Uncle Vernon barked as he glared at his family for a moment before surveying the room around them again.  
  
"Uh...Dear, what are we going to do if the boy gets his...his godfather to come here and....and...?" Aunt Petunia faltered too scared to finish the sentence. Clearly frightened by the fact that her husband destructive behavior and the thought of what might happen next.  
  
It told him a few seconds for the information to process through his currently small brain of his. ( A/N: Hehehe) Uncle Vernon was white-faced in mere milli-seconds. He hadn't thought of that. He was too into the squabbling that his anger had gotten the better of him, that he didn't think of the consequences of yelling at the boy. Uncle Vernon was beginning to panic. He had to think quickly. If his repulsive nephew ever got his godfather involved with the tussle, they might not live to see light again. The man was looking frantically around the house again to see if looking at something would give him an idea of what to do next. While he was looking, he only saw everything out of place. The chairs all were turned over, broken china peices were also on the floor. The TV was still smoking and food that was suppose to be for supper that night was all on the floor. The only thing that wasn't damaged too much was the couch in the next room. Then he saw a pile of picture frames that was shattered on the ground next to the fire place. Uncle Vernon walked out of the kitchen at a slow pace to the pile, making Aunt Petunia and Dudley moved out of the way. He bent down, making his big posterior stick out, facing his family as he rummaged in the pile looking for something but the two that was standing there behind him from a short dictance that was watching, had no clue what he was doing. Aunt Petunia was getting worried about her husband's well-being. She didn't know if she should call someone to help straighten out Vernon's mind or just let him be, in fear if she interfer with the search through the broken picture frames.  
  
After a few minutes of cuts on his hands from digging in the pile, Uncle Vernon suddenly jumped to his feet so fast that Petunia and Dudley gasped and jumped back in surprise.   
  
"I have the most brilliant idea! Uncle" Vernon shouted in delight. He turned around to face his lovely family (A/N: Which we all know that they are not) and was holding a picture that was a little beaten up but still in one peice, only to find that they were looking at him like he was mad.  
  
"What is it, Vernon, dear?" Petunia asked nervously.  
  
"We could go to Marge's home and stay their for a while. Those freaks don't know where she lives. We'll stay there for a few weeks until we are certain that they wouldn't bother us anymore. Well, not until the boy comes back for the summer next year." He said this with a proud look on his face, like as though he was king of England.  
  
"But dear, what if the freaks won't stop until they find us? Remember four years ago? They didn't stop until the boy got his letter to go to that....school of his. What do we do then?" Petunia said this all very fast and was beginning to tremble with fear.  
  
"Sweetums. Don't worry. I bet the only reason tht they kept going was because they had him already signed up for that...that...school of his. We are not, very fortunate indeed. So they do not have a point of dragging their lazy tushie all the way over their, just to get revenge. Besides, we'll stay at Marge's house until we are sure that the boy is at his school. We will come back here maybe in October. That way, those freaks will be too busy teaching the boy and his friends, to bother with us." Vernon said calmly, trying to ease the fear of his darling wife.  
  
"Well...I suppose that might work." Petunia said warily but still didn't looked all-the-way convinced.  
  
"Right then!" Vernon said happily. "Let's go an pack."  
  
"Dad? Can I bring my TV with me?" Dudley finally spoken up for the first time.  
  
"Anything for you son. Go on ahead." Vernon said as he wrapped his arms around his son's shoulder which didn't full reached the other side of the shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Duddy's got to get ready to meet his auntie. Let me help you pack. You can go play on your new computer that we got you. That is if the boy didn't break that too." Petunia smoothing Dudley's thick blond hair.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hedwig was flying gracefully back to her master's home with a mouse in her talons and a letter from one of her owner's godfather. IT had been two days since she had seen her master and was very anxious to see him again. There were only a few times when they got into a dispute but they were never serious enogh to ruin the friendship they had together. When she was within a few yard of Harry's window, which was left open so she could fly in and out as she please, she flapped her mighty wings to slow herself down before landing. With a soft landing on Harry's bed, she ruffled her feathers quickly and gave a small hoot, telling Harry that she had returned. There was no greeting for her arrival. Hedwig scanned the room for her owner. To her surprise, he wasn't there. This worried her a little but not enough to return the letter back. Hedwig decided to wait until Harry return and once he does, she's was going to give him a piece of her mind for making her wait before eating.   
  
After what felt like days to Hedwig, but was really an hour or two, she began to worry. With a powerful stroke of her wings, she flew through the slightly open door from her master's room and glided down the stairs. She skimmed the house for any sign of life but found none. All she found was that it was a mess. Trash was everywhere. Hedwig couldn't even find a clear area with her amber eyes, which were exceedingly good in spotting even a mouse eating in tall grasses from a hundred feet. Something was wrong here. With that Hedwig flew back into Harry's room again to leave the house and return the letter back. Hedwig hopped quickly to the window and flew silently through the night's sky as fast as she could without her supper..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a quiet evening that night. The only thing that could be heard was the crickets from the outside fields and a few wild owls. Remus Lupin at the moment in the living room, of a small cabin in the countryside so that no one would bother him or Sirius, reading a novel that he had had in his little library. While, Remus was reading quietly in a comfortable chair in front of the fireplace which was burning brightly and warming the cabin nicely, Sirius was pacing the room with a worried expression on his face. Sirius had been at Remus' home for about a week now. Both of them enjoy the quiet as much as possible because they knew, it will be harder to find with Voldemort out there. But for some reason, Sirius didn't look peaceful.  
  
"Padfoot, would you please stop pacing and sit down. You're giving me a headache." Remus said calmly without lifting his eyes off the book as he turned to the next page and continued reading.  
  
"I can't Remus. I have a bad feeling about something but I don't know exactly what. Maybe....maybe I should go check on Harry to see if he is okay and well cared for." Sirius said warily still pacing back and forth in front of the fire.  
  
The werewolf sighed. Lupin reached over to the coffee table to grab the bookmark and placed it where his left off, closed his book gently and putted down his book on the coffee table that was placed in between 2 chair, which he sat in one of them. Then watched his best friend pacing with a worried look on the werewolf's face.  
  
"Sirius, don't worry so much. If you do, you will wear yourself out enough to not help out Harry if he is in trouble. Why don't you lay down and rest or maybe some hot tea. This stress is not good for anybody, now that Voldemort is back into power again" Remus said in a soothing voice.  
  
Sirius stopped pacing for a moment and fixed his gaze at Remus for a few seconds then gave up the fight. Remus was always the one who could get someone to relax without even trying. That's how Remus was. Always calm when things were looking bad. Sirius didn't have that gift.   
  
"Alright. Fine. But if I don't get an answer from Harry then, be damn with the consequences, I'm going over there in a heart beat and you or anyone else can stop me." Sirius snapped at his best friend.  
  
Remus smiled gently.   
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, Padfoot."  
  
Sirius gave the werewolf a feeble smile back in return. With that sat in the other chair in front of the blazing fire, deep in thought.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A/N: Yea, yea I know. It's a little boring. But hey, there's always boring parts in the bestest stories( I also know that "bestest" isn't a word). I'm also sorry for its shortness. But don't worry again. You are definitly are going to enjoy the next chapter!( Laughing evilly) I'm not going to tell you, even if you begged me now. (laughing insanely). I think all make you wait until I see at least 36 reviews. If not.......  
  
  
Thanks to these people:  
  
Anya- Sorry about the shortness. I know what you mean. I don't like them either, but I haven't gotten very far in the future chapters to post as much at one time.   
  
Emma Malfoy- I wonder too....(Hehehe)  
  
Billy Bob Joe- Thanks. I will continue, you can count on that!   
  
Dark Whispers- (Taking a bow) Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Fireangle- Well here it is, huh?  
  
Nikki- I wish I could, but I can't. It will ruin the suspension and excitement. Besides, I haven't finished the story yet. But if you want it when I'm done, I'll give it to you.  
  
Lei Dumbledore- Thanks.  
  
Ashley- Thanks. You'll find out what will happen to Harry very soon. (laughing evilly)  
  
PissedOffEskimo-Lol! You'll have to find out, won't you? It'll be evil for a while.  
  
Angel-Well, you won't have to wait long. The next will be soon.  
  
Draconic Ragnorock- Thanks. I thank you deeply.   
  
Alaskantiger- I'm hurrying! What happen to quality over quanity? Lol.  
  
Heath 999- Maybe...  
  
ElvenRanger- Lol. You're MAD!! Thanks anyway! 


	4. What's Harry in for

A/N: I guess you guys didn't reach the goal huh? *Looking at the screen sadly* Was it that bad? Anyways, I did my best. I might add a lil here and there if I think of anything else. Well here you are. The excitement starts. Hold on to your seats. it's going to be a bumpy ride!  
  
Declaimer:I own Nothing of Harry Potter or any other chara. that The Great J.K. Rowling created. I own only the few chara. that I made.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Chapter 4   
  
Harry woken up slowly, feeling very groggily. Trying to cope with the throbbing in his skull. Opening his eyes, he frowned in confusion and closed them again. He repeated the process several more times, seeing the exact same thing each time.  
  
Okay Harry he told himself. Don't Panic. So you can't see, there're a lot of explanations - you're blind,   
it's dark, you're dreaming, you're crazy. I am hoping for the darkness one though; the others sound very un-fun.  
  
So instead, he waited patiently to his brain was caught up with his consciousness. Once it did, Harry realized that he was laying, gagged and blindfolded, on his side with his knees drawn up to his chest, wrist and ankles bound tightly together with thick ropes. When he tried to loosen the ropes, he would whimper in pain because the ropes were so coarse, that it dug deeper into his skin. It was obvious that the ropes would not move. The air smelled of mold and other rotten things that Harry didn't really feel like identifying. Harry also noticed that his scar was giving off a burning sensation, as though putting your hands on top of a muggle stove or oven. Harry's brain seemed to be moving a little faster, and as it did, a gnawing sensation grew in the pit of his stomach. He was trying to figure out what was going on. When suddenly, the whole impact of the situation came to him at full force. This had to do with Voldemort. The boy couldn't think of any other explanation. He was beginning to remember what had happened at Privet Drive. Someone took him by surprise from behind and at first threaten to kill him with a knife. Then took his glasses and made him drank a substance that he now thought as a sleeping potion and that someone had taking him here which felt like one of the dungeons of Hogwarts. He cursed himself for not taking his wand with him. That was usually the first thing that comes to mind before he does anything. How could he been so stupid? Years ago, he promised himself to always be prepared for trouble. Everywhere he goes, there's trouble around the corner, waiting for him when he least expect it. Why did he let Uncle Vernon get to him like that? Usually, he could ignore all the insults but for some reason, it didn't work.  
  
I'm in a deep shit now. I had to take Uncle Vernon's bait huh? Harry thought bitterly to himself.  
  
When Harry was beginning to try and figure out how get out of this mess, Harry heard footsteps from a distance. Harry kept silent and still to see if they were going to stop in front him or continue on.  
  
The footstep became louder and louder. With every step Harry's head pound painfully, more agonizing then the one before. Then out of no where a voice broke the silence.  
  
"What did Master say about the plans of dealing with Potter?" growled a man with a deep voice that Harry didn't recognize.  
  
The other man laughed with glee.   
  
"He told me and a few others, that we can have some fun with him before Master is ready to see him. I must say, I'm going to enjoy this. I finally get to punish him for making a fool out of me too many times."  
  
This time Harry knew, in an instant, the man that answered the question. It was Lucius Malfoy. Harry also knew exactly what Malfoy was talking about too. He didn't intended to, but did anyways, humiliate him. Once, when he was in his second year. When Malfoy was accused of giving Ginny Weasley, one of best friend's little sister, Voldemort's diary that forced Ginny to open the Chamber of Secrets and sent a large serpent on half-blood and muggle-born wizards and witches. Then forced Malfoy to free his house-elf, Dobby, by giving Dobby clothing, which allows the house-elf become free from their master. Another time was when he was in third year. Hagrid, a friendly half-giant, Hermione, Harry's other best friend which was a girl, Ron, Ginny's older brother, and Harry, outsmarted Malfoy by finding a way to freeing Buckbeak, Hagrid's hippogriff, from a execution that was unjust.  
  
"When will Potter wake up, Malfoy?" the other man asked.  
  
"Don't know exactly, but soon. The potion should last much longer. It was a 24 hour sleeping potion." Malfoy replied.  
  
Harry continued to listen nervously on their plans that they were going to do with him. He could feel sweat sliding down his face and breathing heavily than before. Then the footsteps halt to a stop and Harry felt the swish of 2 cloaked figures hovering over him.  
  
"Lucius, who was the one that brought Potter here? From the rumors it was your son, Draco, was it not?" The man wondered with interest.  
  
Harry began to feel another wave of fuming rage. He should have known. An adult dark wizard couldn't of gotten pass the protective wards that surrounded Privet Drive. Also his captor didn't use a wand or any magic for that matter. Potion wasn't really considered as magic. If he got out of this, he was going to get back at the younger Malfoy.   
  
"Ah yes." The older Malfoy sighed with pride. "He did kidnap Potter, to my surprise. At first I thought he didn't have the guts to do such a thing yet but he proved me wrong. Draco is going to make a very loyal Deatheater if he keeps this up."  
  
"Where's Potter's wand though. I didn't see it in the room where we usually kept wands of those we torture. "The other Deatheater said some shock in his voice.  
  
"No he didn't. I check throughout his robes and I didn't find his wand. I was shocked and a bit amused that the Potter here was stupid enough to go anywhere without it." said Malfoy happily.   
  
"Why don't we wake Potter now? I see no reason to let him survive longer than necessary." said the man with eagerness.  
  
"Alright then!" Malfoy laughed.  
  
Harry braced himself as much as his bindings would allow. One of the footsteps walk up to Harry's still form and gave Harry a forceful kick in the spine.   
  
Harry let out a loud scream despite the gag in his mouth. Terrible pain shot though his back. Harry arched his back in the direction of the kick. He wanted to put his hands on the spot that was just kicked but at the moment, it wasn't an option. He laid there panting. Malfoy and the other Deatheater laughed again. With that, one of them bent down and first yanked the gag out of Harry's mouth. He coughed. His throat was dry, for the reason that he hasn't had anything to drink or eat for a whole day. Next, they took the blindfold off as well.  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes. Everything was a blur. He couldn't make out of the two people that was standing right in front of him.   
  
"Well met, Potter. I hoped you had a good nap. I dare say that will be the last of a peaceful sleep you will be having in a long time. Then again, I don't think you'll survive long enough to see the light of day again." Malfoy chuckled. "Come on, Nott. Let's take our guest to the torture chamber that we set up, just for him."   
  
Nott stride over to Harry and grabbing the rope that was holding Harry's wrist and ankles and dragging his back on the rough floor. The rope was burning though his skin that was holding him bound. He knew that this was just the beginning.   
  
After about 10 minutes of walking and dragging, the reached a large chamber that was lit stoned snake which spit out bright green flame. The only reason Harry was able to distinguished the lanterns was because a pair of them was near the ground. One on each side of the chamber door. He had to squint but the effort of doing that was tiring. Malfoy was guiding Nott into the room.  
  
"Ah. Good evening Lestrange. I brought you a special guest." Malfoy said pleasantly to a black figured man that had his back facing the small group of people at the door.  
  
Lestrange didn't turn to face the group. However, he acknowledged them by waving his hand to come in as he continued to prepare for the torture sessions that Harry was going to endure.   
  
Malfoy smirked as he walked in the room swiftly and quietly, bring up the rear was Nott still dragging Harry.  
  
Once they reached behind Lestrange, the man turned around with an excited grin on his face. He was rubbing his hand together, as though he was about to does something fun, which made Harry try to struggle even harder but to no effect of getting loose.   
  
"Lucius, old boy, how nice to see you again. I assume that you brought me the subject   
I'll be using for first day back from Azkaban to torture. I haven't done this in what….almost fifteen year? So where is the lucky thing?" Lestrange asked happily as he began bouncing up and down on his heels.  
  
Lucius laughed out loud while Nott chuckled in an amusement.  
  
"Yes, yes, I did. It has been a long time, hasn't it? What better way to start your torturing again with the one person that caused our master fourteen years of suffering, hmm?"  
  
"You're joking right? You really have him here? Oh what joy of a day it is, today? Where is he?" said as Lestrange rested his hands on Lucius's shoulders and shaking him a bit before covering his mouth in glee.  
  
With a grin, Lucius beckon Nott over so that Lestrange could have a prefect view of him and Harry. Once Nott was right next to Lucius, with Harry in between, Lestrange peered down with a boyish smirk on is skin-tight face.   
  
"So this is the infamous Harry Potter? Hmm, puny for a boy who weakened our master, isn't he?" Lestrange said as he studied Harry with his arms crossed and frowning a little. His eye looked up and down along Harry's body but paused for a moment at the scar, that most people look for to confirm if it was really him.  
  
Harry remains quite.   
  
The other Deatheaters just shrugged.  
  
"From what I also heard is that Potter is suppose to have his glasses. Where is it?" Lestrange asked, a bit confused.  
  
"Ah yes. Almost forgot." Malfoy said with a little shock and embarrassment on his pale-colored face. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled Harry's glasses out and placed them roughly on his face.  
  
Harry's vision went back into focus within seconds. Harry searched franticly for a way out if he ever got loose but did find any. There was only a large window with two inch thick bars to block anyway of escaping. Harry guessed as much, but thought that it wouldn't do any harm to hope. All three men noticed Harry looking around for an escape route. They all cackled.  
  
"There's no way out of this one Potter." Nott replied. "You may have been lucky at the graveyard but this time there's no portkey to save your skin."  
  
"Lucius, would you like to have the honor of preparing Potter here before we start our session?" Lestrange said pointing at a foot-long chain that was hanged from the ceiling. "Oh, and while you at it, take the robes ands shirt off as well." He added with a bit of amusement in his voice.  
  
Malfoy smirked again and commanded Nott to tag along.   
  
Now Harry was beginning to panic. So the only way to show that he disagreed with this was to struggle. With every step the two Deatheaters took towards the chains, the harder Harry tries to free himself but in the end, Harry only succeeded in exhausted himself even further.  
  
Once they got there, Nott held Harry tightly so that Malfoy could untie the bindings. The boy once again made an effortless attempt to get away from Nott which only made Nott held him even tighter that was cutting Harry's blood supply from the waist up. After the ropes were gone, Lucius grabbed Harry's wrist and lifted it to the cuffs that was connected to the chain. All three sets of eyes followed the arms progress to the chain. Once clamped shut and locked, Malfoy and Nott backed off to admire their work.   
  
Harry struggled again, trying to get his hand free from the chains but the cuffs were too thick and strong to break from. In the end he gave up and waited anxiously for something to happen next. His feet was dangling off the ground by two feet. The chains went deeper into his flesh, making a small amount of blood appear around the grips. While he was waiting, Harry looked around the dungeon again. He saw Lestrange's back facing him again.   
  
"Now, if you don't mind, I would like to do this one in private." Lestrange said calmly to his fellow Deatheaters.  
  
"Awe, come on Lestrange! Have a heart." Lucius whined.  
  
"No, no, and no. After I'm done, you may have a go with Potter." Lestrange said with a bit of impatientness in his voice and some amusement.  
  
"All right then." Malfoy snapped and shot a look at Harry with distastefulness, obvious disappointed that he won't be getting the chance to see him tortured. With that, He and Nott walk out of the chambers grumbling to each other and closing the door behind them.  
  
"Right then. On to business shall we? You have nobody here to save you this time." Lestrange grinned evilly at Harry.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A/N: Shocking isn't it? Liked it? Hated it? Leave me a review or no more story for you. Oh dear Lord, I'm starting to rhyme….(tears out hair and sobs) Please let me know what you think! The faster you review, the more excited I get, and thus the quicker I post the next part! Maybe this time I want at least 50 Reviews for this one.   
  
  
Thanks to these wonderful people:  
  
RiddleStar - Lol. Yea, it was a mistake. But don't kill me for it! Lol. Just Playing.   
  
Lei Dumbledore - Isn't everybody though?   
  
TrueFan - Lol. Don't worry about that. I will.  
  
Cat - I don't know about it not being boring, but I'll take your word for it. But I don't think Emma Malfoy agrees with your though. lol  
  
SummerSun - You'll find out soon enough. (smiling insanely)  
  
Emma Malfoy - Can't you tell that it's better? Hehehe  
  
Draconic Ragnarock - Why don't you read it, and find out. ( In the nicest way possible)  
  
Amy - Wait and find out.   
  
Flip-Flop-Hobbit - Thanks. Your very sweet. Really. 


	5. The Discovery of missing Harry

A/N: Hello again!I guess many of you absolutely LOVED that last chapter huh? Aren't I evil (smiling evilly and beginning to grow devil horns)? All my friends know that I have two side of me. The DEVIL side and the ANGEL side. The Devil side took over that chapter. Right now she is laughing at Harry's suffering. While the other is giving him pity and hope. Crazy huh? While in the future chapters I will allow them to talk to you guys. I also have nuetual side between them and that is the one who is talking to you right now. My name is Crystal. The other two names are what they are.   
  
*Devil*- Would you stop blabbering and get on with the story. I wanna see the weakling cry for mercy. I absolutely love it!  
  
*Angel*- (shaking her finger at Devil in a motherly way) Now, Now. Have patients. Those who are calm and patient will get what they deserve.  
  
*Devil* Yea....They WILL get what they 'deserve'. They deserve to get kicked in the -  
  
*Crystal*- Hey watch it! There are young readers out there!   
  
(Angel nodding her head in agreement)  
  
*Devil*- Oh yea....well then why do you have 'Naughty' words in this story of your? Answer that! I LOVE to hear your reason.  
  
(Crystal smile guiltly)  
  
*Devil*(With a smug expression)That's what I thought!  
  
*Angel*- (shaking her head in shame of the two) Can we get on with the story now. Many people are waiting quietly.   
  
*Crystal* Yea...I think we should huh? But did we get the amount of Reviews that we wanted?  
  
*Angel*-(Shook her head slowly in sadness) We almost got there but missed 2 more Reviews. A pity really...  
  
*Crystal*- Yea. Oh well. I was insane to think people could review that much huh? No matter, I-  
  
*Devil* That's it! We either start writing or there's going to be fighting...What do you two choose?  
  
*Crystal and Angel*- (sigh in defeat)Writing.  
  
*Devil* (dancing to song 'It's getting hot in here')All right then. Let's start the PAR-TY!  
  
*Crystal and Angel*- (groan)  
  
  
Declaimer: I own Nothing of Harry Potter or any other chara. that The Great J.K. Rowling created. I own only the few chara. that I made.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
'Tap, Tap, Tap'  
  
Sirius woke up with a start. Feeling all groggily and with droopy eyelids, Sirius looked around the small room of the location of the noise that woken him up. Seeing no one at the doorway, Sirius shifted his gaze at the window.   
  
It was Hedwig.  
  
Sirius took a glance at the muggle digital clock that was placed on the table next to his bed. It was 6 o'clock. He quickly got out of bed and flung the window inward to let the snowy owl in. She glided inside and began circling frantically and hooting quite loudly above Harry's godfather's head.   
  
"Come here, Hedwig." Sirius whispered in a would-be-calm voice but was struggling with the urge to grab her out of the air in frustration. After a few seconds, Hedwig flew towards Sirius bed and began hopping up and down impatiently, still hooting, for him to remove the letter off her leg.   
  
Sirius fumbled for a moment to release the letter off of her leg. Once off, Hedwig flew over to the door and perched herself to a chair that was next to the entrance and fixing her amber eyes at Sirius with anticipation.   
  
Before Sirius could open the letter, the door banged open with a loud crash. Sirius took his eyes off the parchment for a moment to see who it was. Remus was standing at the door, panting a little. The door had opened so unexpectedly, that Hedwig took off like lightening from her perch to Sirius' headboard of the bed. After Hedwig saw who it was, she ruffled her feathers and gave a loud hoot of anger because she had lost a few primary feathers from shock.  
  
"Sorry girl didn't mean to startle you." Remus said sheepishly. Then turning his attention back to Sirius. "Is that from Harry?"   
  
Sirius went back to the letter with smirk on his face and began to open the letter. Taking the letter out and unfolding it, and scanning the letter, Sirius frowned and his eyes widen.  
  
"What it is?" Remus asked nervously as he walked over to the bed and slowly sat down next to the man who was reading the letter or just staring at it, Remus couldn't tell which.   
  
"H-Harry didn't receive the letter." Sirius breathed in such a low whisper that the werewolf had to bend closer to him to hear it clearly. Sirius lifted his gaze from the letter and fixed his worried eyes with Remus'.  
  
"Something's definitely wrong, then." Lupin said quietly as he got up and begins pacing the room with his arms crossed and one hand fingering his chin.  
  
"I'm going over there now! My godson could be in danger or worse!" Sirius jumped from the bed and ran to the closet to get his robes on.   
  
"Sirius, we can't just rush into things like this. We should contact Dumbledore." Remus said, trying to reason with his best friend.  
  
"Fine. You go do that, while I go to get Harry." Sirius barked impatiently as he hop up and down to get his shoes on as fast as he could.  
  
"I can't let you do that. All right. I'll come with you but you will have to go in dog form." Remus groaned, giving up the hopeless fight that he knew he would never win over Sirius' stubbornness.  
  
"Thanks Moony." Sirius said with a smile on his face for a brief moment then turned serious again. (A/N: No pun intended)   
  
Remus just nodded in response and walk out the bedroom door, trailed closely by Sirius. Once out of the house they apparated to Harry's home with a 'pop'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the house of Number Four Privet Drive, the sun was beginning to rise. The birds were chirping and people are getting ready to leave, to go to work. But everything was still ans quiet at the Dursley's. Neighbors usually see Mr. Dursley come out at this time of day to go to work but for some reason that didn't happen. Other then that, everything was normal. Well, normal, if anyone wasn't paying close attention to the Dursley's house. For others, they would have noticed two men in black cloaks suddenly appear out of thin air behind a row of bushes. One of the men, with black hair, changed into a dog with a blink of an eye.   
  
Remus walks casually on the sidewalk towards Number Four Privet Drive with a large black dog that was the size of a 3 month old grizzly, tagging along with his tongue lobbing out and panting.   
  
"Padfoot, if you are panting like that, maybe you need to work out more often." Remus chuckled at the dog that was following behind him.   
  
Sirius gave a low growl and gave a snort in response. Once they reached the door of their destination, Remus knocked on the door.  
  
Silence.  
  
The dirty blond man and the dog looked at each other for a moment and Remus knocked again, this time a little harder and longer.  
  
Still, Silence.  
  
"Do you think we should go in anyway?" Remus said warily.  
  
Sirius barked and began scratching the door.   
  
Remus nodded his head and pulled out his wand an muttered "Aholomora"  
  
A faint click and Remus slowly opened the door quickly followed by Sirius in dog form. When they two walked inside, they notice that the roon looked like it had been ransacked. There were shattered glass everywhere. Tables have been turned over and broken, picture frames destroyed and so much more. The only thing left untouched was a the leather couch.  
  
"I wonder what happened here. I don't think muggles are this messy." Remus said more to himself then to the dog that was right behind him which was looking around between the werewolf's legs.  
  
Sirius gave a small whimper to let Remus know that he was worried. In response, Remus noddind slowly.  
  
"Padfoot, why don't you look upstairs while I check the bottom floor? If you see anything suspicious…" But before for Remus could finish his sentence, Sirius was already working up the stairway. "Oh, please be careful not to walk on the glass." Remus shook his head in amusement and began walk into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius trotting up the stair and began sniffing the ground frantically for a anything unusual. The first door he stopped at was the master bedroom. He opened the door with his nose and taking a peak at the room.   
  
Nothing strange here. It's just a bit plain Sirius thought.  
  
He continued to the next room. Finally, he reached the last room. Sirius sniffed the doorway which contained Harry's scent. He tried to open the door like the other rooms but for some reason it was tightly shut. (A/N: The reason the door was shut is because the window was still opened and the wind forced it closed. But don't ask me why was it locked. I guess it's a mystery I don't even know yet *shrugging shoulders*) He had to decide if he should call Remus up here to open the door or transform back to human and open the door himself. He was about to transform back to human again but a danger hit him at full force. What if he was spotted by muggles? They would definitely panic. Sirius didn't want to risk himself for such a little thing. With that, the dog ran back down the stairs to search for the werewolf.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus looked everywhere in the house that was located on the bottom floor. He even went outside to check the shed and backyard but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. He was about to go back inside to see if Sirius was able to find anything when a dog bounded out of the back door of the house they had searched, barking low enough to not attract too much attention for the neighbors and running to him.   
  
"Did you find anything?" Remus asked anxiously.  
  
The dog didn't answer, instead he just ran back to the house then back to Remus, as if telling him to follow. Remus sighed deeply but didn't argue with Sirius.  
  
Once they got to Harry's door, Remus tried to turn the door knob but found out that it was locked. He took out his wand and aimed it at the door. With a click, the door opened. Sirius went in first. Once Remus came in he noticed that all of Harry's things still here. Strange. He walked to Harry's bed and was shocked to find that Harry's wand was placed on the desk next to his bed.   
  
That is really not good. Remus thought nervously.   
  
"Sirius, look. Harry's wand is still here." Remus told the dog as he picked up the wand to show Sirius. The dog whimpered with his tail between his hind legs.   
  
"I think we should look around the neighborhood and see if Harry ran away or something. But it's weird that he didn't take his wand though. It's not like him to forget it. Maybe you can pick up his scent. I'll stay here for a moment to pack Harry's things to take with us to Hogwarts." Remus said as he try to find a good explanation to this mystery, while going to the desk to organize the pile of books and putting them in the truck that was placed at the foot of the bed. Sirius nodded his shaggy head and ran down the stairs again.   
  
Once out the door of Privet Drive, Sirius picked up a faint scent of Harry's but was strong enough to trail it. After ten minutes of searching, Remus came out of the house and beginning to walk next to Sirius as if he was walking a dog, so they wouldn't look suspicious. Sirius came to a halt right in front of a clear bottle that had a few drops of light purple liquid inside it.  
  
Remus saw what made the dog stopped and picked the bottle up with caution and looked at it for a few moments before speaking.  
  
" I think we should go to Hogwarts and see if Severus can figure what this is and tell Dumbledore what we found out. Did the trail ended here?" he asked Sirius.   
  
The dog barked in response.  
  
"All right then. Let go back to the house and grab Harry's things to get going."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What a beautiful morning it is. Thought Albus Dumbledore as he walked to the Great Hall, where all the teachers that usually stay over the summer, for breakfast. On the way there, he saw Severus Snape, the Potion's Master, striding to the Great Hall as well. From the way Severus looked, he looked tried, as though he didn't sleep well at all.  
  
"Morning, Severus. Slept well, I trust." said Dumbledore with a light smile playing on his aged face.  
  
"Fine, Headmaster." Severus grunted, as he continued to walk, glancing at him for a moment.  
  
Dumbledore came up to Severus and walked right next to him to their same destination.  
  
"You don't look like you slept well. Do you want me to go to Poppy and get you some Sleeping Potion for you? I heard that they work quite well." Dumbledore said with concern in his voice.  
  
"No thank you, Headmaster. I had a lot of paper work to prepare for when the students arrive this coming year. That's all. No big deal." Severus grunted again.  
  
"Is Voldemort still suspicious about your loyalty to him?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
"I think so. He told me that he would keep a closer watch on me to make sure I don't betray him like Kakaroff did." Severus sighed.  
  
"I see. Well, remember you can always come to me if anything is troubling you."   
  
The Potion Master just nodded his head once they got to the Great Hall. They both walked in, only to be greeted by the other teachers. Dumbledore said good morning to everyone while Severus just glared at them, as if daring them to say good morning to him.   
  
As they were eating, the door of the Great Hall banged open. All the heads at the table shoot up to see who interrupted their breakfast.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A/N: Well, that's it for now. Not as exciting as the other one but good enough to get you wondering huh?   
  
(a chair nearly hit Crystal in the back of the head by Devil and nearly trashed the computer)  
  
*Crystal*- (angerly) What was that for?!  
  
*Devil* I wanted to see what happens to Harry? Don't we all? (looking at the audience)Let's all gang up on Crystal and Angel, so that we can get what we want.  
  
(Crystal and Angel backing away from the audience slowly as they approch)  
  
*Crystal*- H-Hey...if you do that then I won't be able to finish the story and you won't know what happens next.  
  
(Angel nodded her head frantically)  
  
*Devil* What does it matter? I will finish it and leave Harry barely alive.   
  
*Angel*-(taking a quick glance at the crowd around her and Crystal) But doesn't they audience wanna see Harry recover?  
  
*Devil*-(Crossing her arms in defeat)Well I saw a few people wanna see Harry raped and I intend on doing that to Harry!  
  
(Crystal and Angel relaxed a little but looked shocked at the suggestion of letting Harry get rape)  
  
*Crystal*- Well we will have to ask the audience here if they want that to happen.   
  
*Devil*(crypticlly)Fine. You do that. I'm going to plan my torture chamber for a 'certain' person. See you guys later.  
  
(with a red smoke behind she left)  
  
*Angel*- I think I should go to. I need to prepare the healing for that certain person.  
  
(witha light pink and blue smoke she left too)  
  
B Important A/N:/BGood. Now that we are alone, we can discuss how many reviews I want for the next one. How about 60? I think that is good. And for those who want Harry to get raped but not too graphic then please either put it on your review or send me an e-mail; it's on my profile. If so, then tell me if I should change this to a rated R. Or maybe I'll just rate that chapter R. For those who want it graphic..I think I can do that. But it's up to those who Review or send me e-mails. The most will get it. Also if you don't want those two to show up again then I will try to contain them in me, I'm can't make any promises.   
  
  
Thanks to my Reviewers:  
  
Eeeewwwwwww...- It all depends on others and me. But I can do that if most desire it.  
  
Fireangle - Well...you got your post didn't ya. Lol.  
  
Littleginblossom - Lol. Aren't I though? Penguins!?! Uh huh...they can't reach me here... Let them try....I dare them.( quickly packing clothes and equipment and moving to someplace too hot for them to handle)  
  
summersun - I guess I did huh? I hate it too but I love seeing other people mad. It's funny. (that was the Devil talking)  
  
Lei Dumbledore - I told you! Devil wrote that! I had no control of her that time! (sobbing) I'm sorry! So Sorry!  
  
Draconic Ragnorock - Hey! That was Devil. She's the one that's insane. She admitts it too. (whispering) Don't tell her that I said that. She doesn't want other people to know that yet until it's too late.   
  
phoenixfeather - If you e-mail me and I get alot of it then I might just do that. But if you don't e-mail me that you don't.  
  
Lady Python - You didn't have to wait long huh?  
  
Kitty - What you mean?! Me?!? I would NEVER! Blame on Devil!  
  
PissedOffEskimo - Lol. Good try. I was just lucky on that one. I'm not a very good rhymer either. If you want more twisted, I'll give you more if you review.  
  
hpandkiki - Thanks a lot. Well, you will just have to continue reading to find out huh?  
  
MysTiCal06BaBy - I sure did! :D Yea I know huh?   
  
FleccaHPfan - Why don't you tell me what you think is going to happen? I wanna know what you think.   
  
ElvenRanger - Yea. Don't many have those mistakes. Oh well, I'll look into them if I have time. And Of course I will, or at least I'll try to. 


	6. What's the plan?

A/N:  
*Crystal*-Hey you guys! What up lately? Thanks so much for reviewing and reaching the goal for the last update. I'm really sorry for the late-ness of this update but I have been getting ready for my SATs test, so please forgive me. If you wanted to see Devil, too bad, cuz right now she is cooking up the perfect torture session for Harry. I feel very sorry for him already. I got a glimpse of what she has planned for Lestrange to do to Harry.  
  
*Angel*- I agree.  
  
*Crystal*- Yea...well...many people out there wants to see Harry get the abuse and...uh...I kinda do too  
  
*Angel*(looking shocked at Crystal)- How can you say that!?!  
  
*Crystal*- I'm sorry but it makes the story that more exciting(spreading her hands far apart as possible)  
  
*Angel*-Argh!! You...you....oh I don't even have a good word to express what I wanna say to you right now! I'm leaving or I will forced to cause injury to SOMEONE here!  
(With a 'pop' she disappear)  
  
*Crystal*-Well anyways, Lets get on with the tale.  
  
Declaimer:Everything *still* belongs to J. K. Rowlings. I'm not making money off of this. And I never will.   
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
It was Remus Lupin. Remus walked quickly to the top table until he was right in front of Dumbledore, panting a little.  
  
"Morning, Remus. What brings you here on this fine day and at such short notice?" Dumbledore said politely but a little confused by the sudden appearance of the man.  
  
"Morning, Albus...everyone." Remus nodded his head a few times while looking up and down the table. "Sorry to interrupt you quiet morning but can I speak to you Dumbledore, in private please? And if you wish to bring anyone with you, Professor, I don't mind." Remus said this all in a hush tone and looking at Dumbledore in the eyes, trying to give him a clue to what was going to be talked about. All the other professors looked at him with confusion and wonder in their faces.  
  
Dumbledore searched into the other man's eyes and then nodded. He quickly got up from the table, called Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape to follow him, then excusing himself and the other two professors as they left the Great Hall.   
  
Once they walked out of the room and closed the door, the small group could hear the other teacher's muffled voices from the room.  
  
"Why don't we all go to my office for a bit more privacy?" requested Dumbledore.  
  
"I was going to suggest that too, because Sirius is waiting at your office door right now, waiting for us." Remus replied.   
  
Dumbledore nodded his head again in response and began walk down the hall and up the stairway to his office with Remus following close behind and Severus walking behind Remus at a distance.  
  
"What is going on Albus?" McGonagall asked once they were out of ear shot of the other professors.  
  
"I'm not sure at the moment, Minerva but I assume that we will find out soon." he said grimly.  
  
"You don't suppose that this has to do with Harry or You-Know-Who, do you?"  
  
"I do." he said even more grimly.  
  
Once they reached the office, they saw a large dog sitting impatiently and then pacing in front of the door.   
  
"We're here Padfoots." Remus said to the pacing dog.  
  
The dog looked up and gave a wag of a tail then growling a little, at the sight of the Potion's teacher and a curious look at McGonagall . The dog and greasy haired teacher glared at each other with loathing before giving their attention to the headmaster.  
  
"Pear Drop" Dumbledore said to the gargoyle, which was guarding the entrance of Dumbledore's office, jumped out of the way, allowing them to enter.  
  
Once the door was closed, McGonagall sat in a chair right next to the headmaster with a worried expression on her face with her thin lips in place. Remus sat down in one of the chairs that were provided, along with Snape. However, the shaggy dog continued to look from Dumbledore to McGonagall, as though questioning if he should change back for not. Dumbledore noticed this quickly and spoke first.  
  
"Yes, yes. I think now is a good time to let another person know who work with whom. ??, Please don't do anything harsh and try to refrain yourself."  
  
McGonagall just stared at Dumbledore in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean, albus?" she asked with a questionable look on her stern face.  
  
"Go ahead." Dumbledore nodded to the black dog.  
  
The dog returned the nod and instantly transformed back into a man.   
  
McGonagall screamed. She jumped off the chair and drew out her wand, ready to defend and headmaster and her colleagues from Sirius Black.  
  
"Don't you dare move, Black. How on earth did you get i'm here?" She spat at Sirius , her wand hand shaking a little in fright.  
  
"Minerva, please put you wand away and sit down. Sirius is here to help." Dumbledore said calmly but firmly.  
  
The Transfiguration teacher just goggled at Dumbledore to Sirius in shock before speaking.  
  
"Albus, you do know who this is, don't you? He's the reason Harry has no parents. He was the one who kill thirteen muggles and murdered Peter Pettigrew. Surely, you of all people know that."  
  
Sirius hung his head in shame at her words about Harry not having parents and growling at the dirty name of his traitorous ex-best friend.  
  
"Indeed I do, Minerva. I do know who this man is and what he was accused of. But I assure you that the charges are all but a misunderstanding. Sirius didn't murder anybody. Nor did he commit any other crimes."  
  
"But I did, Albus. I was the one who, indirectly kill Lily and James for making peter their secret Keeper." Sirius spat at the name of 'peter' as if it was a swear word of the worst kind. "If it wasn't for me, Harry wouldn't be in the mess and would have great parents. Now all he has is lousy muggles to live with and a godfather who is never there for him when he needs it." breathe Sirius as he backed his way into a chair and put his head in his hands in disgust with himself, shaking.  
  
Remus put his arms around his depressed friend in comfort, rubbing his shoulders.  
  
"Don't think that Sirius. You are a great godfather to Harry, and he knows it. And it's not your fault that lily and James died either. We didn't know that peter was in league with Voldemort. Don't blame yourself for something that you had no control of." Remus said soothingly. Sirius snorted in disgust.   
  
"Don't mention that name again!" Sirius growled.  
  
McGonagall continued to stare at Sirius but this time not in anger or suspicion but pity. She lowered her wand slowly and sat down again.  
  
"Please accept my apologies, Mr. Black. I had no idea."  
  
Sirius didn't reply but nodded his head to show that he heard her and accepted it. His head still in his hands.  
  
After Dumbledore saw that the tension between the two, he walked to his desk and sat down in his favorite chair before facing to three men before him. After Sirius, Remus, and Severus made themselves comfortable, Dumbledore went ahead to begin the conversation once again.  
  
"Now Remus, what is it that you wanted for me to hear that is so important? Is it about Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes it is Professor." Remus replied, with a grave look on his face.  
  
"Is that boy ever going to stay out of trouble? What did he do now?" Snape snarled.  
  
Sirius jumped out of his chair in anger, which made the chair fall backwards, and shot daggered glares at Snape. Remus was about to speak but was interrupted by Sirius.  
  
"He didn't do anything you pompous git. Why do you always assume that he was the one to cause the trouble?" Sirius barked.  
  
"It's because he's always in trouble, Black. Every year, it's the same. What's so different about this year or the next?" Snape hissed.  
  
"Thank you, Severus. Please take your seat please. You too, Sirius. I will not go though with this now. You can have you infamous tussle later." Dumbledore said, with a mischievous grin on his face, with eyes twinkling.   
  
McGonagall looked between the two with disapproving look but couldn't quite get rid of a thin line smile at them.  
  
The two men glared at each other before sitting down on either side of Remus.  
  
"Thank you. Now what is this about Harry, Remus?" Dumbledore asked again with a serious tone in his voice.  
  
"All right. Let me start at the beginning..." Remus went on how Sirius was getting worried for Harry. So he sent a letter to Harry, asking if everything was alright. Once Hedwig got back, it was the same letter that Sirius had sent to Harry. He wanted to go a get Dumbledore but Sirius refused. So, they both went to the Dursley's house only to find that they weren't there. He also told Dumbledore that they had found all of Harry's thing still in his room, including his wand. He had Sirius check the streets, to see if Harry had maybe ran away and if he could find a scent of where he had gone to while he packed Harry's thing to go to Hogwarts.  
  
"While we were searching, Sirius stopped at this."  
  
Remus took out a small bottle that still had the light purple liquid in it and gave it to Dumbledore to see. Dumbledore examined it with McGonagall looking over his shoulders, then handing it to Severus for him to look.  
  
"Sirius and I thought it was best then to come to you with all this information and find out what is the content in the bottle. We suspect that Harry might gotten kidnapped." Remus finished gloomily.  
  
McGonagall gasped. "How can he? His Aunt and Uncle's home is protected be many wards. There is no way any dark wizard or witch can get passed them. That's not possible!"   
  
Dumbledore surveyed the two men that went to Harry's house. Sirius still had his head in his hands while Remus looked depressed and exhausted. Dumbledore linked his fingers together before speaking.  
  
"I see. Now did anybody see you, Sirius? I assume that you were in other form?" Dumbledore asked. He guessed that this was true but just wanted to make sure. For the first time they were in the office, Sirius lifted his head and looked at Dumbledore in disbelief.  
  
"Of course I did." Sirius whispered. Then he put his head back into his hands.  
  
"Just wanted to be sure, Sirius. I don't doubt your judgment, just an extra precaution. Now, Severus. Do you have any idea what that liquid is?" Dumbledore asked the potion master.  
  
"I need to run some tests before I can be absolutely sure...but I have a good guess that it's a sleeping potion." Severus said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding. Then turned his attention back to Remus and said, "You said you have Harry's things and wand? May I have a look at it?"   
  
Remus took out something that looked like a toy trunk. He placed it down on the floor, then pulled out his wand and aimed it at the toy and muttered a few words. Almost instantly, the toy trunk grew. Remus muttered a few words again, once it got to the proper size and pocketing his wand in his robes. The werewolf gave Sirius a look before Sirius took Harry's wand out of his pocket and placed it on Dumbledore desk so that everyone could see it.  
  
"Thank you. Now if that is all, I will inform you if Severus here has figured out what exactly was the liquid are and if we find any other information." Dumbledore said as he began to rise from his chair at last.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Sirius yelled a Dumbledore as he also jump out of his chair which made it fall backwards, in anger. "Aren't we going to look for him? I'm not going to sit here and do nothing. Harry could be in danger!"  
  
"Sirius calm down for a minute." Dumbledore said calmly facing Harry's overprotective godfather. "We will search for Harry but only after we have more information about the situation. We can't just look all over the country for him. He may not be in the country. Most likely, he is with Voldemort. After we get the information we need, I will prepare a search party to look for him."   
  
Sirius' eyes fixed with Dumbledore's for a moment before a hand touched his right shoulder. Sirius looked at Remus and then sighed and sat down again.  
  
"Your right Albus, I'm....I'm just worried. I don't want to lose Harry too. The death of...of Lily and James, I can barely handle. But to lose Harry as well...." Sirius faltered.  
  
"I know, Sirius. Don't worry. Why don't you two stay here, at Hogwarts, for the rest of the summer? Then if I find anything, you'll be the first to know and Sirius get some sleep or I'll have Poppy get you to" Dumbledore gave Severus a look out of the corner of his eyes, which twinkled. Snape snorted.  
  
"All right then. We'll be in the guest room but knowing Sirius he would probably be in the kitchen." Remus grinned at his best friend and Dumbledore which laughed at the thought. Sirius growled at Remus and Snape rolled his eyes. While McGonagall shook her head in disapproval once again before replying to that comment.  
  
"I hope you will act your age now that your are adults. Unlike when you were here. Always causing trouble. If we didn't force you out, I would bet that you would of stayed at Hogwarts for life. Telling everyone your adventures here and making more trouble makers."  
  
"I don't think I need to stay here. from wat I hear, the twin wesley is a pair of troble makers like us without any help." Sirius retorted. McGonagall Sniffed argerly, while remus chuckled.  
  
"Well then, I hope your stay will be...uh…pleasant." Dumbledore said with amusement as Remus and Sirius, now in dog form, left the room and closing the door behind them.  
  
"I'll be back here tonight to tell you the results, Headmaster. And if you tell Poppy or a house-elf to put anything in my food or drink and I find out..." Snape hissed.  
  
"Thank you for the warning Severus." Dumbledore laughed as Severus too walk out of his office.  
  
"Honesty Albus, how old are you really." and with that McGonagall left the room.  
  
Dumbledore wiped his tears of laughter from his eyes. Then gave a deep sigh and frowned.  
  
Where are you Harry?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A/N: So what do you think? Bad, Good?Apologies for the loooong time it's taken me to put this chapter up. I've been busy. Hey, feel free to email me if you like, I might even give you a hint, and I love gettin' email! Thanks again to everybody that reviewed. And don't forget to let me know what you think is gonna happen, I'm curious! Now I want at least 75 Reviews this time. Okay I got to go now. See you guys later!! Oh and by the way.....you guys are going to LOVE the next chapter, it's where the Harry torture is going to begin. *Laughing Insanely*  
  
Wonderful Thanks to these people:  
  
A-Man - Thanks!  
  
Lei Dumbledore - Yeah I know huh? My Devil side always wanna cause trouble and I just allow her to. Hehehehe.  
  
PissedOffEskimo - What will you review for? The rape? Well, I might do it but it will be the readers choice of the choose to read it 'cause it's not going to affect the story but it will be mentioned in the future chapters. Go on share your ideas, I love to hear them.  
  
Hpandkiki - That's a pity. I like those stories. I know, I have a trashy mind. But you don't have to read it if you don't want to. It will be mentioned in the future chapters but it won't affect the whole story....I think....I hope! About saving Harry...you don't know me very well do you? *Evil grin*  
  
Littleginblossom - Then I should be hiding in fear huh? Two lethal animals huh? Where are they now? What if I just leave you here to wonder what's going to happen to Harry? I don't think you should send those killer animals here because I won't be able to finish the story! Hehehehe!  
  
Aurors - Of course I will do some torturing. I don't know about killing but I might! And maybe some hexes on the Dursleys! Hehehehe!  
  
Arabian Babe - Haha! I might, I might not. If you don't wanna have Harry raped then you don't have to read the chapter. It won't affect the story much. A few mention of it here and there. If you are still not comfortable with it then stop reading this story. I won't be offended. Don't worry!  
  
Vampire Goth - This is my first story ever written in my life. I'm trying the best I can with the knowledge I have. Hewig has an idea where Harry is but she has to bring back the letter to Sirius and I didn't want Harry to be found that easy. I will check my grammar in the near future when I have time, thanks for the structure remarks and adivse. At first, It was a little mean but I completely understand. I thik more Angst is coming up soon. Hahahaha! I'll try to make you cry but I'm not good at that yet. Maybe you can help me on it. If you would like to you can be my beta-reader or something. I'll probably make Harry wanna kill himself to get away from the pain but I'm not sure if I should. Maybe I will...maybe. Thanks again for the adivse.  
  
FleccaHPfan - How did I prove you wrong? I would like to know. I post as long as people are still reviewing me and if I have the time to continue and if I have the next chapter done yet. It's usually a weeks time or 2 but don't depend on it too much.  
  
ElvenRanger - You got that right! I'll try not to be too graphic on the rape if I do it, that is. But if I do so, as in the rape thing, it might be a little short of a chapter. But if it's graphic then it will be a little long. I have read a lot of the graphic rape and they are sick and since this is a PG-13, I might just make that certain chapter rated R or something. And I did read one of you story. The one where slits his wrist everytime he get distress. I don't really remember much because I read it a while ago but I think I will read it again. It really good!  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 


	7. Harry get ruffled up a bit!

A/N: *Opening the door and looking into the story room to make sure it was safe*  
  
*Audience*-(Yelling at me for not updating soon enough)  
  
*Crystal*- I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! Really I am! But I told you guys that I write again if you reach 75 and it took you this long to do it! But school and work are literally KICKING MY ASS. So please bear with me.   
  
*Devil*(watching in amusement) Well, I knew this would happen but I was waiting to see this for a long time so I'm not helping you. Lol!  
  
*Angel* (Looking at the crowd around Crystal) Can't we all just get along?  
  
*Audience*-NO!!!!  
  
*Angel*(Jump back in surprise)  
  
*Devil*(rolling on the floor laughing) Why don't I take the audience off of you. I will have plenty of laughs when hary gets tortured.   
  
*Devil*(yelling) Excuse me people! Can you come over here and I will be writing this part of the story now!  
  
*Audience*(facing Devil in excitement)  
  
*Devil*(Smirking at Crystal and Angel, then turning to the crowd) Thank you. Now I know you all are mad at Crystal and Angel.  
  
*Audience*(Glaring at Crystal and Angel which made them flinch)  
  
*Devil*(smiling evilly) I think you will enjoy this. For those who are looking forward to Harry getting raped, I will do it but on a different chapter and later in the story, not now.  
  
*Some of the audience*( Groan)  
  
*Devil*( looking at them sadly) Yes, yes, I know. But don't worry you and I, will have our fun with Harry but for those who doesnt want Harry raped (glaring at them) then that's okay. The rape scene will not affect the story by too much. It will be mentioned in the future chapters after the rape but that will be it. Harry will...um...I think I should make you wait until then to find out what Harry will have to do to recover and such.....  
  
*Audience* (yelling for more infomation)  
  
*Devil* (laughing) Well, that's why I'm called the Devil. I don't do what you all want me to do. I will make you wait.  
  
*Devil* (smirking at Crystal and Angel's hiding spots) You can come out now. They won't bite now.   
  
(Crystal and Angel coming out from a large bolder that went unnoticed by the audience)  
  
*Crystal* I don't know if I should thank you or be mad at you.  
  
*Angel nodded frantically*  
  
*Devil*(cocking an eyebrow) And why is that?  
  
*Crystal*(glaring at Devil) Because your going to make Harry get raped by..by...I dont know who because you never tell me what you are going to do to poor Harry.  
  
*Angel* How can you be so cruel?!  
  
*Devil* What do you guys expect from a devil? Be all nice and sweet like you two?!? Hahaha. What fun would the world be without any danger or viloence(spelling?)? Man...you guys are too good for my liking. Let's just get to the story.  
  
*Crystal and Angel*( gumbling) Fine....  
  
*Audience* (Cheering)  
  
*Devil* (Smirking and rubbing hands in excitement)  
  
Declaimer: Oddly enough, J. K. Rowlings continues to own Harry Potter and all other things pertaining to him. Since I have no desire to be sued, I will avoid claiming the contrary.   
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After Harry's beating sessions with Lestrange, he thought that he wouldn't live though the next session with him. He had other Deatheater come by as well. All of them wanted to have a chance to beat the crap out of the Infamous Harry Potter. But out of all of them, they didn't even come near to Lestrange's beatings. It was worse then what Voldemort ever gave him in the past. Harry was lying on the cold, hard floor of one of the cells that Voldemort kept his prisoners. Harry was shivering and bleeding freely. His breathing was barely audible. If it wasn't for the weak but steady rising of his chest, he could have been mistaken for a corpse. No matter how hard he tries, he couldn't even move his pinky finger. He knew that both of his legs has been shattered within the first 3 days of torture, and also that his right arm was broken in four places. He was also having trouble breathing. With every breath, came a sharp pain in his chest which always making him gasp for more air, which only cause more pain. He also noticed that he had so many busies and burnes, that he gave up counting them. There were more, he was sure of it, but he mind was still forced mainly on the pain, trying to lessen it. Right now Harry was having a nightmare of his first torture session with Lestrange.  
  
~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~  
Lestrange's rough hand grabbing his chin as he turned his face this way and that, almost as if he were testing out a horse to see its good and bad traits.  
  
"I finally got the privilege to torture the famous Harry Potter. What do you think of this situation?" Lestrange smirked again.  
  
Harry just glared at him for a few moment before spitting a ball of spit in his pale-skinned face. Lestrange just stood there for a moment. Then, he put one of his hands in his pocket and pulled out a rag to wipe it face clean. Once Lestrange was satisfied, he just smiled again but this time with a murderous look in his eyes.  
  
"We could have done this easily. Your suffering would have been minimal, but now," Harry shivered at the promise, "Now you have to be punished. To what degree is still up to you to decided. I could paralyze you but I prefer my victims to dance in pain."  
  
Lestrange's childish manner had left with the other Deatheater now. Harry knew that this time he was serious all the way. Harry tried to free himself again from the chains that were suspending him by his arms, but he had no strength left in him to fight anymore. Harry's panicked mind was quick to point out, a black-thorned whip, was twitching anxiously against Lestrange's leg, but he didn't want Lesrange to see the fear in his eyes.  
  
"What did I do exactly that was so horribly wrong?" Harry retaliated as calmly as he could muster.  
  
"By defying my master and causing him years of suffering. Don't muffle your screams. I want to hear every scream, every whimper, every cry. I want to savior them. So if you value your sanity, I suggest you not!"   
  
And without warning, Lestrange raised his hand with the whip and brought it crashing down on Harry's body. The first lash cut him across his back, from the shoulder to his tailbone - clinging heavily to his skin, tearing off slowly, as if it had suckers on it. There was a long swollen trace on his back now. His whole body racked with the blow. It seemed his breath was caught in his throat, that's why he didn't scream. Lestrange saw Harry's strained not to scream in pain and struggled to stay stubborn. There was no time for him to regroup before another blow caught him around his belly. He was so narrow, Lestrange realized, that the lash wrapped around him, licking his thigh from the other side. Harry's head lolled back suddenly - as if he was passing out. But his body was too taut for it, vibrating of tension.  
  
"Two," Lestrange said as though it was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
The third blow drew a stripe right at his stomach. His gasp was more like a short cry when the lash stung him . Now Lestrange could hear his breath - fast and shallow, heaving all his body while his stiff fingers clawed into the chains that was holding him.  
  
Lestrange did this about fifty times. Maybe more, Harry didn't keep count. At first, Harry wanted to deny Lestrange the pleasure of hearing him cry out. He wanted, what it was impossible for him to have -- some kind of control over his own reactions. But after the twentyth blow, Harry lost his control. After that, he couldn't be silent any more. Harry sreamed. An earth-scattering scream with every thrashing that was thrown at him. Each scream became louder then the one before. His body spasmed with each snap of the whip. Harry tried to escape again but the handcuffs prevented any movement except the violent spasms. Lestrange was showing no mercy. Harry's head thrashed from side to side in agony along with his legs. When he'd finished, finally, he'd flayed almost every inch of Harry's skin and reduced him to a shaking mess. He stood back to observe his handiwork. Harry was panting and had tears, combining with his blood, falling down his face in agony. Some of the lashes didn't break his skin with every blow. That half of them just left thick crimson traces, disgustingly puffy on his fleshless back. However, there was mainly blood that covered Harry's body, spilling in tiny drops on the ground under him.   
  
Harry could sense every inch of his skin, could feel the blood dripping to the floor down his sides and legs. If he closed his eyes, he could number every touch, remember every blow, branded in Harry's mind and body. His whole body hangs limply where the hand-cuffs were holding him. Harry was dripping blood all over the floor.  
Lestrange curled the whip and dropped it to the ground, stepped forward and grabbed a handful Harry's blood-matted hair, pulling his head back to look into his eyes, apparently pleased by what he saw there. He stepped forward, pushing Harry back against the wall, smiling as Hary winced when the torn mess of his back hit the cold wall.  
  
"The smell of blood is so. . . stimulating. . . don't you think?" Lestrange sighed as he looked at Harry's face in a calm voice. "There is one way you can get out of this with your life, you know?"   
Harry didn't answer, at first. He was having trouble fighting the urge to cry right there and then but he had too much pride to let these scumbags see him begging for mercy. He didn't want it or need it. If was going to die, he would die fighting.   
  
"And what's that?" Harry spat once he got he got voice back with his eyes rise to meet his torturer but too exhuasted to lift his head.  
  
"By joining my master in ruling the wizarding world. Once our world is clean of Mudbloods and Muggle-borns then we will rule the muggle world as well. He's only punishing you because you caused him a lot of suffering. If you hadn't done that, he would have offered much less pain." Lestrange replied.  
  
"Let me think on that one. Hmm. Lets see. I have to choose between my friends, my godfather, and other people that I care about over power. That is a tough one" Harry said sarcastically but Lestrange didn't catch it.   
  
"What is your decision then? It can't be that hard, can it?" Lestrange grumbled impatiently.  
  
"Don't rush me! This is life and death for me, we're talk here. Hmm......my answer would be...come a little closer, my throat really hurts. NEVER!!!" Harry bellowed in Lestranges left ear.  
  
Lestrange stumbled back in shock but he quickly recovered and looked furiously enraged.   
  
"You will be punished for that, and dearly if I might add, with your life. Unfortunately for me, I can't kill you, well not yet anyways. However, I have other ways of punishment that you would...enjoy. I think you know this one quite well." Lestrange smirked. Harry's face turned nauseating shade of white, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "And besides, now that I've heard your screams, I think I like them better, I want to hear them again."  
  
"Crucio!" Lestrange barked with his wand leveled at Harry.   
  
Harry was writhing in pain, but refusing to let out a scream.   
  
When Harry realized that Lestrange had stopped, Harry was panting again, but this time it became so hard that it was forming into a cough fit, a bone-shaking coughing fit. After his fit had finalized, he raised his head and looked down towards his torturer, he large luminous eyes questioning 'why'.  
  
He only smiled in reply but had a little diappointment in them because Harry didn't scream that time and said.   
  
"Congratulations Potter. Your session is over for today."   
  
And before Harry could get a grip of the words that was just spoken to him or reply. Harry felt a hard object collide with the back of his head before he blacked out cold.  
  
~*~*~*FLASKBACK ENDED*~*~*~  
  
A kick to Harry's already broken ribs was woken out and once again gasping in shallow breaths.  
  
"Get up, Potter. Master wants to see you now." One of the guards ordered him with disgust in his voice.  
  
Harry didn't move, speak or opened his eyes. He just lay there, in his blood stained jeans (he didn't have any shirt anymore), hoping against all odds that they would just leave him alone, but he knew that would never happen. Harry didn't even heard what the guard had said. He was too forced on lessen the pain that his body was producing. He had been there for about a week now. He knows this because everyday the guards would tell him how long he has been here. Probably trying to make him suffer more. Now he even wonders if his friends even notice that he is gone.   
  
"I said get up!" The guards kicked him again but this time on Harry's spine.   
  
Harry just moaned in pain but didn't move. After a few moments, Harry felt that he was lifted off the ground. Strange. It feels like every blood cell in his body was going to his head all of a sudden. Harry slowly opened his eyes. At first everything was just black. He blinked painfully once, then twice, till his vision was clear enough to register what was going on. Everything was upside down. He was trying to get all this in his head but the blood was filling it up fast, which didn't allow much thinking. Harry did figure out that he was being held from the ground by his right ankles. His arms was hanging limply on the floor, making a small trail of blood. Harry closed his eyes again because the hallway that the Deatheaters were taking him was spinning really fast. Harry tried not to think where he was going. Whom he would meet, the pain his body screamed, what was happening to him, and everything else painful.  
  
They continued down the path until they halted to a stop. Harry figured that they finally got to their destination and Harry's doom. Then, without warning, his scar flashed up in a burning rage, more than it had been before. He now knew exactly where he was going. To Voldemort. Harry heard the door creek open. The Deatheater that was holding Harry by the leg begin to walk in.   
  
"Ah, your here on time, good. Put him done." purred a voice that Harry knew only too well.  
  
With that command, the Deatheater dropped him roughly to the floor. Harry let out a moan and made a desperate attempt to move but couldn't. So instead, Harry opened his eyes again to look at the monster that stand before him and behind the Dark Lord was about fifteen Deatheaters watch with amusement on their faces.  
  
Voldemort looked exactly like the last time he saw him. With a body of a human and a face of a snake, only more human than snake. He was circling around Harry's limp body like a hawk before diving for the kill. Voldemort knew from experience that this alone was torture already.   
  
Harry didn't even bother to follow the movement of him. He gave no sign that he was even aware of Voldemort's presence. He just closed his eyes again and waited to find out what was going to happen next. After what felt like forever to Harry, Voldemort spoke.  
  
"My, my Potter. What a wreck you look. What did Lestrange do to you?" Voldemort's voice was dripping with sarcasm and cruelty.   
  
The Deatheaters behind him laughed heartily. Voldemort raised his hand to signal them to stop laughing, which stop abruptly. Harry just stared stupidly at the man that had killed his parents, his body trying to fall back onto it's side to sleep. His mind was numb as well as his body and he didn't have a clue as to what he should do.   
  
"Why so quite, Potter? You use to have a lot of...spirit the last time we meet. No matter, I have some unfinished business with you." He jeered with a maniac grin on his face.  
  
"I'm only going to ask you this once. You have defied me before. I'm willing to forgive those, after some minimal punishment. If you join me with my loyal Deatheater and once you earn the privilege, you will be my right-hand Deatheater and second in command. So what do you say Potter? It would be wise of you not to deny me again" suggested Voldemort as he loomed over Harry. "It would cause you far less pain."  
  
Harry just glared at him for what seemed like an eternity to Voldemort, but he was patient. A tide of green eyes stared deep into the red blood eyes that was looking back at him.   
  
The glaring continued even longer. Now Voldemort was getting impatient.  
  
"Are you deaf, boy?! Answer me!" Voldemort bellowed, which made Harry wince in pain but he didn't reply. Harry continued to stare which only made the Dark Lord even angrier.  
  
"Crucio" the snake-man snarled.  
  
The instance the word was spoken, white hot knives seemed to be piercing Harry's body. He screamed, withing on the ground in utter pain. He felt like as if his flesh was being shredded apart. Once muscle at a time. Harry was still screaming when the curse was lifted but not as much. Harry heaved into a fit of bone-shaking coughs again. But this time blood was coming out from his mouth with every cough. Harry could hear Voldemort chuckling in the background of the coughing fit.   
  
"Are you sure about your decision then?" Voldemort asked.  
  
Harry nodded his head slowly, then quicker, as if to reassure Voldemort and himself that he was positive.   
  
"Then you leave me no choice." Voldemort snarled.  
  
Harry tensed up once again preparing to receive the Killing Curse but it didn't came. Harry was confused. This only scared him even further.   
  
He's stalling. What could he his reason for stalling? Can't he just kill me and get it over with. Harry though nervously.  
  
Harry opened his eyes again. Things was blurry again but this time he still had on his glasses but it was cracked a little which wasn't Harry's problem. He could only see the figure of Voldemort going to the band of Deatheaters that Harry saw earlier. After waiting anxiously for a few minutes, Voldemort came back in front of Harry again with a few of his minons beside him.  
  
"Potter, I would like for you to meet one of my most devoted servants, Sabrina Erdon." Voldemort piped with a little pride in his voice as he gestured to the young woman next to him.  
  
Harry shifted his glaze to woman that he was pointed to. The young lady, Harry noticed, was quite beautiful. She had long black hair that reached to her chest as it was tied up with a snake tie. By only looking at her, Harry could tell that her olive colored skin was soft to the touch. She had miss matched eyes. One of them was light green and the other was light blue but they weren't soft with happiness or fear, but anger as she stared at Harry. He knew that she wasn't there to save him from this hell. Behind her was two big-looking men. He guessed either they were her protectors or something alone those lines. She stared at Harry for a few more moments, then she turned to face Voldemort. Sabrina lowered one of her knees to the floor and bowed her head in respect.  
  
"What service may I bring you My Lord." Sabrina asked.  
  
Voldemort smiled again.  
  
"Do you have to potion ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, My Lord, I do."  
  
"Good. Why don't we test it out on Potter here. Would you do the honors for me, Sabrina?"   
  
"You are most generous, My Lord." Sabrina raised her head to look into Voldemort's eyes and smiled.   
  
At the word generous Harry snorted in disgust and disbelief, which receive glares from both Voldemort and Sabrina.   
  
Sabrina waved one of her hands to the two men that followed her with Voldemort. Once they were by her side, she signaled them at Harry. At that, they stride to Harry and grabbed him roughly by the arms from the floor and one of them grabbed a hand full of Harry's hair and pulled them back so that Harry was forced to look at Voldemort. Harry hissed in pain. After the sudden pain had passed, Harry saw Sabrina walking towards him. He tried again to free himself from his captors but to no effect. Sabrina grinned again.  
  
"I finally meet Harry Potter at last. I still don't see why you would not choose our side over the light. Muggle are useless creatures and Mudbloodes shouldn't be trusted for they chose Muggles for relationships. Anyways, you're going to enjoy this. On second thought, we are going to enjoy this."   
  
Sabrina snapped her fingers and began to open the bottle of shocking pink liquid.   
  
Harry's captors tighten their grips around Harry and the other Deatheater that wasn't holding Harry's hair, forced Harry's mouth open. Harry fought with all his might now, so that he could avoid the potion that was about to be given to him. But they affect of not having a decent meal in about a week, dropped his strength considerably. Once Harry's mouth was forced open, Sabrina dumped the entire substance in Harry's mouth. Harry began to choke instantly, trying to stop himself from consuming any of the potion, but Sabrina closed his mouth with a snap holding her hand there until the fit subsided, and she was sure the liquid was fully swallowed.   
  
Smiling triumphantly, Sabrina nodded to the death eaters once, and they instantly released their hold on Harry, who slumped to the floor, gasping. They all backed away to see what was going to happen. Sabrina had an idea but this was the first time she had given it to someone. She had only tried it on animals as experiences and they didn't turn out pretty, she was please to inform Voldemort.  
  
Harry laid there panting. He didn't know what was in that potion so he had no idea what it was. He only knew that it wasn't good and was almost sure it would cause him more pain. Once Harry began to breath normally again (well, normally as possible), he looked up at Sabrina for answers to what was going to happen next. Sabrina's face was blank at first but once she saw Harry's eyes fixed with hers, she gave him a evil grin, which only confirmed that the potion was a bad sign. Harry waited anxiously for a few minutes but nothing happened. Harry was really confused now and so was a few Deatheaters, as he heard in the background whispering and talking softly. Voldemort was getting impatient as well.  
  
"Sabrina, I thought I told you to create a potion that would cause him pain. I don't see that happening. Do you want to suffer pain as much as him for not obeying me?" Voldemort asked in a calm but deadly voice his eyes flashing.  
  
Sabrina looked at him lazily and replied calmly back.  
  
" It takes a few minutes for it to reach every part of his body. Once done so, the pain will begin. Don't worry, My Lord. I didn't fail you like most have." She explained as she looked behind her and scanned the Deatheaters that didn't help in bring Voldemort back to power.  
  
"This had better work Sabrina or you will suffer the fate of Potter, here." Voldemort hissed angrily.  
  
Before Harry could process what was said between Voldemort and Sabrina into his thoughts, pain exploded though out the young wizard's body. He screamed in at the sudden agony. Harry writhed in pain on the cold hard floor, each wave of pain worse than the one before. Fire blazed through Harry as his muscles spasmed and heaved. He thrashed around. It felt as if acid ran through his veins; had he been able to, he would have screamed again. But even that release was denied him. He could only grunt like an animal. Convulsion after convulsion wracked him.   
  
Instinctively, Harry tried to gain control of the pain, but it lanced through his skull; he nearly blacked out. It took everything he had to fight his way back from the edge of unconsciousness. Harry was beginning to panic. Will this kill him? As if that burst of panic were a signal, his thoughts became chaos. He couldn't stand it any longer, his eyes rolled back into his head and Harry could feel his brain being systemically shutting down into oblivion.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A/N: Please let me know what you think! The faster you review, the more excited I get, and thus the quicker I post the next part! Thanks a bunch, and I hope nobody fell asleep! Sabrina is mine, all mine!!!! **Insane laughter** Everyone else belongs to what's' her name. The rich woman in England who is forcing us to wait till June 3, 2003. Evil git!  
  
*Devil* So what did you think of that?   
  
*Crystal and Angel sobbing for Harry* How can you let Harry go thought THAT?!?! That was....inhumane!  
  
*Devil* I thought it was great! I was laughing and crying with joy. It was a masterpiece!  
  
*Crystal and Angel*( Jaws dropped to the floor in shock of Devil cruelity and ran out of the room to throw up in the nearest toliet)  
  
*Devil* Weak-minded....anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed as much as I did. I wanted to do more but I think that it would ruin the rape scence. Heheheheh. Anyways, I expect at least 95-100 reviews. If not...I will not do the rape scene soon or update the next chapter. It will be MY decion...not Crystal or Angel.  
  
  
*Thanks a bunch to these Ladies and Gents:  
  
Emma Malfoy-Thanks!  
  
Draconic Ragnorock-Lol. Well my sadistic side of mine is not very impatient cause I read too much of rape scenes to last me a life time. Lol. I guess you got what you wanted. Voldemort is in this one.  
  
Autumn Dreams- Well, here it is!  
  
ElvenRanger- Lol. I guess you got torture! Same with my Devil. We always have fun with me! I hardly talk with my Angel side. She's a....(whispering in your ear) lil boring. Don't tell her that! (Normal voice again) I guess you are a lil messed up! Lol. Where is your striaght jacket?  
  
Lei Dumbledore- Of course not. The more the merrier! Yea....well....I had to do school like most pplz here but hey blame the school not me. I'll try to get to read your stories but I think I have read one of them. I dont remember which one at the moment but I think I did.  
  
PissedOffEskimo- Lol. I wonder how that will feel. I never had a boyfriend before. Lol. Don't get any ideas. Hehehehe. I might not do a too graphic scene but enough. I think. So don't be too upset if it was not the way you want it to be.   
  
Sk8terboi- Don't worry, I will!  
  
FleccaHPfan-*winking* Right I wont hurt Harry! *Looking shocked* Oh wait! I just did! OMG! I'm SOOOO Sorry! Heheheheh. My Devil side got the better of me. I think that is a good thing for this chapter. hehehehe. Dont get too nervious, it will do you no good!  
  
heath 999- You will have to wait to find out won't you? Hehehehhehe. Maybe, maybe not. Maybe Harry have to escape for himself. (this may or may not be the future escape)  
  
Black panther- Thanks! I love your story too! I have read your story a while ago. And I love it. I forgot what the name was but I sure did read your story. Thanks for putting me on your Fave List.  
  
kateydidnt- Yes I am. 


	8. Plans for the Rescue

A/N: I hoped everyone had a great Holiday break and that they got what they wanted for Christmas or what ever holiday you celebrate. And same with the New Years! Make sure you have a great beginning of the new year of 2003.  
  
Crystal:I have decided that the goal for this posting was a lil too high, don't you think so?  
  
Devil:*sarcasm* Really? That thought NEVER came to our minds.  
  
Angel: *pitying* Devil, Crystal is trying her hardest here. Can't you give her a break.  
  
Devil: *smiling evilly* I would LOVE to give her a break....when I get to do the REAL TORTURING begins!  
  
Angel: *sadly* You have no heart what so ever.  
  
Devil : *smirking*Who said I ever did have a heart. IF I had a heart it would be colder than dry ice and that is sayin something.  
  
Crystal: Ok, OK!! Lets get this over with, because everyone that is out there is waiting impatiently for more. I'm sorry to say that this one won't be as ..... uh..... exciting as the last chapter. So please bare with me. Thanks.  
  
Devil: *snorted* what else can they do. Go on strike?! Well, *talkin to the audience* if you guys wanna to so please call me and we will begin a WAR on Crystal and Angel for lil action.  
  
Declaimer: Oddly enough, J. K. Rowlings continues to own Harry Potter and all other things pertaining to him. Since I have no desire to be sued, I will avoid claiming the contrary. Sabrina is mine, all mine!!!! **Insane laughter** Everyone else belongs to what's' her name. The rich woman in England who is forcing us to wait till June 3, 2003. Evil git!  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Chapter 8  
  
"Good evening, Severus. I assume you have the results of the potion?" Dumbledore asked Snape once he sat down in a chair in front of the Headmaster.   
  
"I do and my suspicions was correct, as usual. It's a sleeping potion that last for 24 hours, which gave them plenty of time to take Potter anywhere." Snape said calmly.  
  
"I see, I see." Dumbledore mused as he was in deep thought. "I think it is time to call Remus and Sirius here, don't you agree Severus?"  
  
Snape snorted. "I prefer they weren't here but as you wish."  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head and headed towards the fireplace. He tossed a powdery substance which made the fire burn stronger and become a purple fire.  
  
"Remus, can I see you in my office please." Dumbledore asked to the fireplace. "Bring the dog with you too."   
  
"Oh almost forgotten." he said as he threw more powder in the fire.  
  
"Minerva, if you're not busy, please join me in my office."   
  
After Dumbledore was done speaking, the fire died down a little and returned back to its natural color. Then he went back to his desk to wait for Remus, Sirius and Minerva to return to his office. Suddenly after a few minutes, a knock came from the door and a few scratching sound came from the lower half of the door. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Come in."   
  
They door opened slowly and standing at the door was Remus and a shaggy dog right next to him and they were followed by Professor McGonagall not too far behind. They walked in quickly and close the door behind them. Sirius transformed back to his human form and sat down on the further most chair from Snape while Remus was forced to sit in the middle as always to prevent any conflict between the rivals. While McGonagall sat in her usual chair right next to the headmaster, giving them all curious looks.  
  
"What took you so long. You're slower then tree sap." Snape smirked.  
  
Sirius was going to retort back at Snape but was stopped by Remus's looking at him, as though telling Sirius that this is not the time. So instead, Sirius returned a glare at Snape and shifted it back to Dumbledore for any news about Harry.  
  
"Thank you for coming so quickly." Dumbledore said to the two men that entered his office.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes in disbelief but didn't say a word.  
  
"Did you find out what that potion was?" Remus asked, looking from Dumbledore to Snape.  
  
"Yes we did. It was indeed a 24 hour sleeping potion and a few of my other spies that work for me told me that Harry is indeed with Voldemort and that he is in bad shape." Dumbledore said gloomily.  
  
Sirius shot off the stair once more.  
  
"We need to get him out of there!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Oh a fine idea Black. Why didn't we think of that? It never crossed our minds to save Potter....again." Snape scorn sarcastically.  
  
"I don't see you coming up with anything. If you're so clever, as you Slytherins say you are, why don't you figure out a plan." Sirius retorted.  
  
"Enough. At the moment we will do nothing at the moment." Dumbledore said over the fight.  
  
That caught Sirius and Remus's attention in a flash. Their eyes was wide with shock at the suggestion.  
  
"What do you mean we won't do anything at the moment? Why can't we go there now and get Harry out of there?" Sirius barked angrily. "I'm not going to sit here and wait for those scumbags to lay Harry's dead body at Hogwart's door!"  
  
"We will go search for Harry soon but not now. Voldemort is planning for us to interrupt his plans so he has already made plans to trap us if we do go. After two days has passed we will begin the search for Harry. The only reason I'm waiting this long is because I want Voldemort to think that we haven't figure out that Harry is missed yet. That will give us more time to find out more information on where they are keeping Harry and rescue him the safest way. Once we begin the search, Voldemort will be ready, but we will pretend that we still don't know where Harry is. He will soon get tired of waiting and from what I know now of Voldemort's thinking, he would drop Harry's body off, barely alive at Hogwarts. He want us to put all our defenses up around Harry so that it will give him a challenge to finish Harry off for good. With all the defenses around Harry, he thinks that our other defenses will weaken, so he can attack the school. I tried a few locater spells and charms. All but one didn't work. I assumed that Voldemort blocked all the others. This charm I'm talking about tells us the general location of the person as long you have an item that belongs that person. It told me that he is somewhere in Bristol. We are going to look around there but not close enough to be a threat to him."  
  
After Dumbledore was done explaining, he looked around at the room to see the reaction of the three men before him. Sirius and Remus face relaxed a little but not by much. Severus just had a blank look on his face, showing no emotion what so ever. However McGonagall had something to say.  
  
"Are you sure that is wise, Albus? Harry could be dead for all we know, and if he HAPPENS to be alive what make you so sure You-Know-....Voldemort will keep Harry alive?  
  
Dumbledore replied calmy.  
  
"That is only my guess on this matter but I am mostly certain that Harry will come though. He has face Voldemort before hand and came out victorious. He will most centainly come out again. But I'm afaird this time will have a more harder affect on him then before.  
  
Now it was dead slience. Not one person moved or spoke. Afaird that they will jinx their chances in saving Harry.  
  
At last, Remus spoken.  
  
"Thank you Albus. We just want Harry to be safe again."   
  
"Quite understandable. Now, why don't we all go to bed, I know I won't be sleeping well tonight for that matter and I think that will go the same for you two." said Dumbledore as he looked at Remus and Sirius.  
  
They both nodded and stood up from their chairs. Sirius returned into his canine form and followed Remus out the door.  
  
"I hope you know what your doing Headmaster. The Dark Lord may think that, but you know as well as I do that he could change his mind as quickly as any other could."  
  
"That I do know, yes. But I have a feeling that he would do as I predict, but nothing is for certain unless put to the test."  
  
Minerva and Severus nodded their heads in reply and left without saying another word.  
  
Dumbledore sighed deeply and sat down in his leather chair again.   
  
I hope I'm right too, for Harry's sake.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A/N:   
  
Please let me know what you think! The faster you review, the more excited I get, and thus the quicker I post the next part! Thanks a bunch, and I hope nobody fell asleep!  
  
Devil: *snoring* ZzzzzzZzzzzzzZzzzzz  
  
Crystal: Anyways, Thanks for reading to those who are. I wanna say sorry for waiting so long to post this. Please forgive me. The rape scene isnt for a lil while so once bare with me. This time i think the posting for next time should be 105 Reviews. Thanks. Bai!!  
  
*Crystal smiling evilly and grabbed a pillow off the bed and smacked Devil with it*  
  
Devil: Zzzzzzzzzz.......Ahhhhhh........what?! Huh?!   
  
Crystal: *Smack her again with the pillow but this time added bricks.  
  
Devil: *stumble to the floor but got up quickly and smirkes* So you wanna play rough huh? Fine!   
  
Devil grabbed a shovel and swung it at Crystal which she ducked*  
  
Crystal: HA!! Missed! Uh oh!  
  
*Crystal and Devil are now in a all-out-fight with fist and weapons*  
  
Angel:* Shaking head in shame* What am I gonna do now? Well anyways, if Crystal wasn't ....uh..... busy she would say bye but I guess I have to do the honors. BYE!  
  
* One of the bricks hit Angel in the face *  
  
Angel : That's it! I had enough of this goodie goodie thing.  
  
*Angel waved her hands in the air and magically grabbed both Devil and Crysta by their legs and hanged them 2 feet apart attached to the ceiling*  
  
Angel *glaring* NOW....BEHAVE....or I will do some damage to both of you!  
  
*Devil and Crystal nodded their head but still glaring at each other*  
  
Angel: I'll leave you there til the next time we post so that you can learn your lesson.   
  
*Angel face the audience glaring* You also better behave as well!!! *now smiling sweetly* Bye!! Have a Wonderful Holiday and Be Good!!  
  
*Thanks a bunch to these Ladies and Gents:  
  
Lei Dumbledore- I hoped you did good on your exams...I know I did on most of them. Anyways....thanks for reviewing.  
  
Gryffindor's_Black_Lion-Thanks....I will....  
  
pendragon- Lol. You might. I'm still not sure if they will meet but that is a good idea.   
  
(blank)- Whoever this is...thanks i will continue....  
  
Draconic Ragnorock- Oh hush! Harry still has alot of fight in him to give away but not for long! *smiling evilly*  
  
Kim- I dont know...but i think they are funny....  
  
Emma Malfoy- I love the blow-by-blow accounts of any torture so why not do it with mine!! *smiling evilly* I know it was cruel but hey I LOVED it!!  
  
PissedOffEskimo- Lol. I see... It might, it might not....I have it all set but it's up to the audience if it's too graphic....oh well...tough luck for those who don't like it.  
  
hpandkiki- I know huh? Isn't it wonderful!!!  
  
black panther- I know I am evil!! I love being EVIL!!!  
  
FleccaHPfan- OF course I'm evil!! That what I live on!!  
  
Partners in Crime Collaboratio - Oh you WILL get MORE!!  
  
Rebecca Cecilie - Lol. We will see bout tat!!  
  
ElvenRanger- Maybe he might maybe he will have to escape... and definitly a painful rehibilitation   
  
Ashley-Thanks!!  
  
Autumn Dreams- I'm coming, I'm coming! Lol!  
  
Jenna - Thanks! I plan to lower the goal of the reviews cuz the last one didnt work very well.... 


	9. Preparing for Rescue!

A/N: Crystal is quite pleased to have written something finally! She's very, very sorry for not updating in so long, but...sometimes you just can't! I was quite pleased with this chapter, and I hope to get lots of reviews for it or else...  
High School makes it down right impossible to have time to write anything at all! It's very annoying! Homework takes up all my time and the rest of my time I would like to spend sleeping or being with my friends. BUT, I mangaged to get creative late Saturday night at type this, so off it goes to my beta-reader!  
  
Oh and the Devil and Angel are on Vacation in Africa....Devil trashing the rainforest there and and bothering the animals while Angel is tryin to contorl Devil and relaxing on the beaches there. So your Stuck with ME!! Muahahahhahhahahh  
  
AND TO TELL YOU GUYS...2/3/85...IS MY BIRTHDAY!!!  
  
And I wanna thank to my new beta-reader: Alex...who helped me with my grammer but is a pain sometimes....hehehheeehhe..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, though, if you ask my parents, they might have a different opinion...LOL, they think I'm possessed! They own ME not the other way around!   
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Chapter 9  
  
The next few days at Hogwarts went by slowly to those who knew about Harry's situation. For those who didn't know, they went though their day without stress. Every few hours, Sirius would run to Dumbledore's office to ask him if they had found out anything, but Dumbledore gave him the same response. They would get the same answer that they have not, which only made Sirius more impatient and worried. Severus went on with his studies avoiding any contact with other humans as much as possible. Remus was in one of the guest rooms trying to get Sirius to eat and sleep but to no effect.  
  
"Sirius, you're not going to help Harry in any way by staving yourself! You'll become so tired that I wouldn't be surprised if you dropped dead in exhaustion." Remus with a little exasperation in his voice said "If you don't get some either food in or sleep, I'll tie you down and force-feed you and make you take a sleeping potion until your body is fully rested."  
  
Sirius was in dog form, laying in front of the fireplace, staring into it. It's been hours since he moved from that spot. He didn't even respond to Remus' voice, he just staring into space. Remus sat right next to the shaggy dog with his legs crossed and faced Sirius' form. He had a dazed look in his half opened eyes. Remus could tell that he was tired but still refused to sleep until he found Harry.   
  
Remus sighed.  
  
"Please Padfoot. Just get some sleep and eat something! If you keep this up, there won't be enough of you to save Harry. If Harry is found, we need you to be there for him." Remus muttered to Sirius.  
  
Sirius still didn't respond.  
  
Now Remus was getting really annoyed. He shot up from his spot and glared at the dog with his fists resting at his hips.  
  
"Sirius Black! If you don't get moving, I will coerce you out of that form and drag you to Madam Pomprey, so she can help you. I'm going to give you to the count of five!" the werewolf shouted.  
  
"One..."   
  
Nothing.  
  
"Two..."  
  
"Three..."  
  
"Four..."  
  
Remus began to get his wand out so that he could perform a spell that would force Sirius back to his original form. He leveled the wand to the dog, ready to cast it.  
  
"Fi-"  
  
The dog slowly got up to his feet, still staring into the blazing fire for a few moments before looking at Remus. With a blink of an eye, Sirius transformed back to human. Sirius looked worse then the last time he saw him as a human. He had dark shadows under his eyes and his eyes were red from not having enough sleep. Remus could also tell that Sirius lost a great deal of weight just by glancing at him. His skin over his cheekbones, nose, and jaw were pushed against the bone drawn tight over them. Remus just stared at him and cursed softly to himself.  
  
"Fine." Sirius breathed feebly and walked out the guest room door changing into his dog form again.  
  
Once Sirius was out of the door, Remus sighed and also made his way out as well, but not to the kitchens. No, he was going to see Dumbledore as to when they were going to begin the search for Harry.   
  
While Remus was heading to the headmaster's office, he was in such a deep thought about what he was going to say to Dumbledore that he bumped into someone.  
  
Remus stumbled a little.  
  
"Sorry..." he murmured and begin walking again but this time more alert of where he was going.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry too, Remus. I was just coming to visit you." the person that Remus almost knocked down apologized in an amused voice.  
  
Remus' head shot up and turned around to see who had spoken. He had an idea as to who it would be.  
  
It was Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Albus. I didn't see you. I was going to your study to ask you something about Harry. I didn't...I-" Remus began stammering.  
  
"Remus! Calm down. Don't worry about it. I wasn't paying attention either. But what's done is done and there's no reason to ponder over it. I suppose we both had a lot on our minds. I see that we both wanted to see each other. I also wanted to speak to Sirius about what I'm about to tell you as well. Is he in your room?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his half-moon glasses.  
  
"Um..no he's not. I told him that he should get some rest and food so that he would be prepared if we had to begin searching for Harry. If he didn't, I told him I would force feed him." Remus vowed sheepishly.  
  
Dumbledore just chuckled.  
  
"I see. Well, I would have told him the same thing. I guess great minds think alike. Anyways, he will need all the strength he's got to look for Harry, tomorrow."   
  
"Yeah, I...what?!" Remus said with astonishment. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly. But usually, Remus could catch the faintest voice with his werewolf hearing.  
  
The old wizard just smiled as he observed the younger man's behavior to this news.  
  
"What, what?" Dumbledore teased, his eyes twinkling behind the half-moon glasses.  
  
"Are we really going to begin searching for Harry tomorrow?" Remus goggled at Dumbledore as he inserted a finger into his ear and rotated it vigorously. Owing, no doubt, to a build up of earwax.  
  
"Yes. I think that we have waited long enough. We are leaving early in the morning, after breakfast, of course. So I recommend a good night rest and full belly. But please bear in mind of the plan we established before. To pretend that we don't know where Voldemort is located." Dumbledore said seriously.  
  
"Yes, sir. Do you want me to inform Sirius of your plans then?" Remus asked.  
  
"That would be the most ideal thing to do. We don't want Sirius to turn on us not, do we?" Dumbledore joked. "I have already spoken to Severus. Tell Sirius that I gave you my permission that if he doesn't get any rest, then you are allowed to put a sleeping charm on him. If you need anything or have any further questions please don't hesitate to ask. Enjoy the rest of the day as possible." With that Dumbledore walked out humming to himself.  
  
Chortling at Dumbledore's comment, Remus went ahead to join Sirius in the kitchen for lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius was walking slowly in deep thought. It had been almost a week and still no word about Harry. No one knew if he was alive or not. Sirius just assumed and prayed that he was alive because Sirius would bet on his life that Voldemort would gloat that he defeated The-Boy-Who-Lived. All that was on Sirius' mind is what's happening to Harry. What if they hurt him in someway? He would never be able to forgive himself. In the guest room, Sirius heard everything Remus had said and he was right, even though Sirius wouldn't admit it yet. Sirius was a little angry with him for being so calm in all this but he knew that if any of them lost their heads, they would never find Harry.   
  
Sirius was driven out of his musing by footsteps coming his way. Sirius franticly looked around to see if the stalker was in view. He or she wasn't. Now he looked for a place to hide. Then he noticed that there was an open classroom a few feet away. Sirius ran, as quietly as he could, into the room, waiting to see whom the person was.   
  
With every passing second, the footsteps became louder and louder. Sirius still couldn't see who the person was. Suddenly an idea hit him like a smack by a bludger in the face. Why didn't he think of it before? He could detect who it was by the use of his smell.   
  
Sirius began to take small, short whiffs of air, trying to pick up the scent of the person.   
  
What? Sirius thought.  
  
The smell was very familiar but he couldn't put his paw on it. He sniffed franticly again. But then a voice broke the silence, then Sirius knew who it was.  
  
"Padfoot, you big oaf, it's me, Remus, honestly." Remus laughed as a dog came out of the classroom looking a little grumpy.   
  
"Took you long enough to realize it was me. What took you?" Remus asked still laughing.  
  
The dog just stared at Remus for a moment, then he crouched down and put on of his paws on his nose as if telling Remus that he stunk. Sirius was wagging his tail and giving a doggy grin that no real canine could do.  
  
"Hey! I took a shower this morning!" Remus yelled in mock outrage.  
  
Sirius just rolled his eyes and snorted. Remus just gave him a playful glare before a counter insult came to him and Remus just gave Sirius a sly grin.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be motioning me that I stunk if I were you." Remus rebutted calmly.  
  
Sirius tilted his dog head, asking why.  
  
"Because, I bet ten Galleons that you haven't taken a bath since last year." Remus sneered as he inhaled the aroma around Sirius. "Oh Merlin! Sirius, I think we should ask the house-elves to give you an hour bath. That's how long it would take to get rid of that putrid stench! Now that I think about it, an hour bath is not long enough." Remus chocked from the smell and his own laughing.  
  
Sirius gave him a mock snarl and grounding his paws on the floor as if tell Remus to run 'cause he was going to attack him. Sirius crouched down again, getting ready to pounce on Remus.  
  
The werewolf noticed this and gave Sirius a frightened face.  
  
"Oh no! Oh, what to do? I'm going to piss in my pants in fright!" Remus laughed and began running down the corridor to the kitchens. Sirius barked after him.   
  
Remus ran as fast as he could, which was much faster then a regular human because of the wolf's speed in him. However, Sirius was catching up slowly. Remus was laughing and panting down the hall, as he heard Sirius following him in hot pursuit.   
  
Remus was beginning to see the portraits of fruits and food on the wall, telling him that he was near the kitchen. As his mind was on which portrait that was the one to get in the kitchen, Remus unconsciously was losing speed. Forgetting about Sirius for a minute as Remus saw the photo of the bowl of fruit with a pear in it, Remus was knocked down to the floor with a 'thud'. Above his head, Remus could hear a panting dog as drool dripped down from his tongue.   
  
"Urgh, Padfoot! That's disgusting! Get off! We're here." Remus said in false annoyance.  
  
But Sirius didn't lift his weight off of Remus. Instead he gave a low growl, baring his light yellow teeth at Remus. The werewolf just chuckled.  
  
"All right! I'm sorry for calling you stinky, but you're the one who started it. Besides I wasn't joking about the smell, though. You do need a bath."   
  
Sirius just bit gently on Remus' ear before pulling himself off of his best friend.   
  
Remus got to his feet slowly and feeling his ear to see if Sirius had drawn blood. Looking at his hand that touched the ear, there was none. Then Remus dusted himself clean before looking at Sirius once more wagging his tail and panting from the run.  
  
"Thank you. Now lets get something to eat!"   
  
Remus reached out his arm to tickle the pear. After a few seconds, the pear changed into a door knob and Remus turned the knob to allow himself and Sirius into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you coming?" he asked pleasantly, before stepping through without waiting for his answer. Sirius snorted as he followed him through into the kitchen, where one of the many house-elves swiftly ran over to them.   
  
"Hello Master Lupin!" she spoke excitedly. "What can Lleld do for you?"   
Remus and Sirius exchanged brief glances, before Remus began to go through the list of food that they usually get when they come here. The other house-elves immediately snapped to attention, bringing them more choices than even a room full of students could handle, and waited eagerly for Remus and the dog to make their decisions.   
  
"Thank you." Remus said politely after they had finished, and the house-elves began to take away the platters that weren't chosen.   
  
The two friends brought their food back to their rooms to eat in peace, neither one of them talked much during their lunch break. Sirius was eating quietly, maybe giving a few compliments to the house-elves for the excellent food. While on the other hand Remus had other things on his mind. He was trying to figure out when it would be a good time to give Sirius the good news. He also needed to tell him what to bring with them and in what condition Harry will be if they do find him. He didn't touch much of his food either, maybe eating a few bites here and there. Remus was far too busy in his thoughts to notice that Sirius was staring at him in concern.   
  
"What's up Mooney? Is something wrong? You look worried and a little excited?"  
  
That brought out Remus from his muse. When Remus looked up from his plate, he smiled at Sirius' worried expression for a few moments before speaking.  
  
"No, I'm fine, Padfoots. But I do have a few good news about-"   
  
Remus was cut of by Sirius excitement. He was on his feet within a second, causing his chair to topple over on its back, both hands on the table, leaning forward at Remus which shot his body away from Sirius in surprise that it almost caused him to loose his balance on his chair.  
  
"What is it? Did they found Harry yet? What's going on? Are we-"  
  
But Remus got cut off by Sirius by reaching over the table and giving him a sharp slap in the head. That shut him up for sure. Sirius was staring at Remus in shock for a moment before going red in the face in anger. Sirius was about to retort for that slap but Remus interrupted him.  
  
"That's what you get for interrupting me, Padfoots." Remus smiled.  
  
The other man glared at Remus for a moment more before giving up the bickering. With a deep sigh and struggling to keep his excitement in check, he spoke.  
  
"All right then, What's the good news?"   
  
"Well, Dumbledore told me this while you were roaming the halls, that we are preparing to look for Harry tomorrow, early in the morning. So he wants us to have a full nights rest and have a good meal before we leave. He also gave me his consent to cast a sleeping charm on you if you don't." Remus smirked at the worked up man turning into horror.  
  
"You wouldn't? You wouldn't dare? I'm also a Marauder you know. I can get you back for that." Sirius smiled slyly.  
  
"True but of course you won't know when I will strike." Remus laughed. "Dumbledore also said that we should enjoy the rest of the day before heading off to bed."  
  
Sirius was considering that last comment for a moment before giving Remus one of his notorious grins which only meant trouble.  
  
Remus laughed again. "What are you thinking up this time? Aren't we a bit old to do pranks at this age?"  
  
Sirius looked dejected.  
  
"Nobody's too old to pull a prank. That's what a Marauder is. Master of Pranks! He must live up to his reputation. Besides, what's the harm in one small prank? I have the prefect victim too. It's been ages since I've done one." Sirius gave Remus an innocent look that didn't convince anybody if they knew Sirius well enough.  
  
Remus sighed and shook his head in disapproval as he placed his hands on his hips as a mother would if a child did something wrong.  
  
"How old are you again?"  
  
Sirius smiled again before transforming back to his dog form and exiting out the door of the guest room.  
  
Shaking his head in shame, Remus followed Sirius out the door.   
  
"What have I done?" Remus grumbled out loud to himself. "Why did I give Sirius any ideas? Ideas in his head are always dangerous. I'm going to regret this."  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A/N: Now, I know what you are all thinking! And you're wrong! Wrong I tell you!! So, so, so, so SORRY for the long wait!   
  
Let's try getting too....125 reviews?? That's not TOO much, I'm just getting review greedy...THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I love you all so much! Thanks!   
  
  
And a Big Thanks to all of my reviewers, you all really made my day! You guys racked up MORE reviews then i asked for the last chapter, and encouraged me to write more on this story after all! I'm really, really appreciative. When ever I get mope-y and depressed, you guys pull through! Thanks!:  
  
Life: YEA I DID!! Muahahahahahha!! Well you didnt, did u? Because my computer is still working and I'm still alive! Ahhhh-Hahahahha!! Also I didnt see you anywhere near my house so dont make empty threats!! XP  
  
Elisabeth: Thanks. LOL...yea i know...many people are mad at me for not updating this in soooo long. Don't worry, I'll try!!  
  
SailorGurl: Yea yea...I will try ...if writer's block doesnt hurt me!!  
  
Arnen: Thanks.  
  
Hemione Freak: Well here it is!! It wasnt fast but it here now!  
  
ElvenRanger: LOL...yea Harry is!  
  
Little gin blossom: Thanks. Sure..but protect me from writer's block!  
  
Fairymagic689: Yea but what do you expect from Snape....he's a Slytherin...DUH....lol.  
  
Kim: Well...you got another post!  
  
Autumn Dreams: Lol...of course he is!  
  
Black Panther: LOL...nope..I'm gonna milk out this story as long as I can without you guys committing murder because I dont update enough or fast enough!  
  
Emma Malfoy: Yea yea..i know but not everything can be all exciting...Grrrrrrrrr....you fell alseep?!?! Grrrrrrrr. LOL...Bad Mind!!  
  
Padfoot: Hold your horses Lady....Remember I'm your Master and I say when I post....Muahahhahah....(to those who dont understand....I will explain to you if you Instant Message me or I will explain it to you next time!!) So bow down to me and I will consider not punishing you for pushing me to post more!! Muahahahhah! Remember again...if your not loyal to me and you betray me I WILL KILL YOU with all the other Muggles and DAMN typos!! LOL. Well....talk to You Later...Servant/Slave!!! *laughing Insanely*  
  
Wonder: Yea I know....but i Love torture!! Muahhhahhhahh!  
  
Suna:I think so....but i might change it in the end but i dont know...*thinking if i should*  
  
Ashley: yea I know..I hate pplz who leave us hanging..but I WILL TRY NOT TO BE THOSE WRITERS!! NO PROMISES!!  
  
Hplover01: Flatter! LOL..anyways...i don't realli think so..I'm Okay....  
  
FleccaHPfan: ONCE more I'm SO Sorry for the long wait, and not long enough chapter, but writer's block overwhelmed me!  
  
Me:LOL....yea now i have a beta-reader for gammer only but oh well... 


End file.
